


My Hogwarts Academia

by Ihatemyboyfriend



Series: My Hogwarts Academia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Auror Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, thought this was an interesting concept please don't be mad if you hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatemyboyfriend/pseuds/Ihatemyboyfriend
Summary: In a magical world, Izuku Midoriya was born a squib. With no magical powers, he was destined to live a life of boredom. But when he meets All Might, the most famous Auror in the world, young Midoriya's life will change forever. Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Midoriya must go through hurtles to keep up with the other 5th year students. Will Midoriya be able to compete with his classmates? Will he meet his soulmate? Will he and his friends be able to get through pain and hardships together? Read My Hogwarts Academia, and see!This is a soulmates AU, Harry Potter Universe AU, and a Hogwarts AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! So let me clear some things up before we start. When browsing through different fanfiction sites, I was looking for a good My Hero Academia story, that takes place in the Harry Potter Universe. Like, simple concept, right? The students of UA are in the wizarding world instead and attend Hogwarts. 
> 
> I literally only found a few stories. So I thought, why not make this myself? And to all you following my other stories, don’t worry, I won’t be forgetting those! I just want to work on this as well, so others may take a little longer to be uploaded.
> 
> So here’s some context on the story. This takes place in the protagonists 5th year at Hogwarts. Class 1A has been broken up amongst the houses, and are not as close as they are in the manga, adding to a bit of friendly rivalry. 
> 
> But obviously many groups stay together, like the Bakusqad for example. No, they do not have quirks, but the Class 1A and 1B students are considered the most powerful ones in their grade. Whether that’s for sports, classes, or dueling, classes 1A and 1B are still above the rest of the students, in terms of skill level. Don’t worry, they also retain some of the attributes from their quirks in the cannon. Like Iida is the fastest at the school, and Shoji is the strongest. 
> 
> This story will primarily be focusing on Midoriya, and his introduction into the wizarding world.
> 
> This is the wizarding world in modern day, so they have phones and computers, just their own closed off internet.
> 
> This is also a soulmates AU! Meaning when you find your soulmate you share the pain they experience. Until you meet your soulmate, you sometimes see through their vision briefly a couple times. Like if you’re sleeping and your soulmate is awake you might see what they’re seeing for a little.
> 
> Without further ado, here’s My Hogwarts Academia!

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Never in Izuku Midoriya’s life did he think that this moment would ever occur. Midoriya is, or was, a squib. Born into a magical family, it was unlikely for a child to not possess magical abilities. But alas, when Izuku never showed any signs of magical abilities, it was basically hopeless.  
His entire life, all he wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and become an Auror. He would endlessly read and study the top Auror’s books and techniques. Most of all, he looked up to the former number one Auror in the world. Auror Toshinori, more affectionately known as, “All Might.”

He not only saved an entire city in the great wizarding war, but was seen as the symbol of peace and justice across the wizarding world. He was the Auror to train Auror Potter into the new number one. Before Harry Potter, All Might was up their with the greatest wizards of all time.

What struck Izuku the hardest about All Might was the man’s impeccable smile. Whenever All Might might saved anyone or defeated evil, he always wore the same smile. It told the people not to fear anything. That they were safe. That the world was safe.

Izuku found it hard to believe he used to be a squib. A helpless boy, who just wanted to save others, and be like All Might.

It was extremely rare for a squib to obtain magical abilities. Almost impossible, if not entirely impossible. But when Izuku came face to face with danger, he thought the last possible outcome would be receiving magical abilities.

It had been a few months ago when Midoriya ran to save his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou from a dangerous beast. An illegal creatures smuggler had lost his package, and the large beast had started rampaging in Diagon Alley.

Bakugou had dropped his wand, and was unable to get out of the sludge prison the beast had put him in. Unlike Midoriya, Bakugou was born with magical abilities, and had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years.

Izuku remembered the ordeal like it was yesterday. How he, a squib with no magical abilities whatsoever had flung himself forward, his legs moving without thinking, to save Bakugou.

-Flashback start-  
“You damn nerd! What the fuck are you doing? I can save myself!” Bakugou yelled, trying to fight his way out of the sludge encasing. Inwardly, he was desperate for help, and yet despite the rising adrenaline from within him, he was too prideful to ask for help, especially from Izuku. 

Midoriya was crying, throwing his bag at the beast to try and find anyway to stop it. Obviously it didn’t do much, but was able to hurt the beast’s eyesight briefly. 

With this window of opportunity, All Might was able to break through the crowd, and with one spell, take down the beast, saving both Bakugou and Midoriya.  
Midoriya felt awful. Bakugou hated that Izuku ran in to help, and the pro aurors scolded him on his antics. When walking back home after taking the bus home, to Midoriya’s surprise, All Might stood before him.

The moment seemed to hang in time, and yet it felt as it had passed in an instant. He was face to face with his hero.

“My boy, you had an excellent display of courage. Tell me, do you want to be an Auror when you grow up?” All Might asked him, standing directly in front of Izuku.

Izuku looked down in sadness, unable to make eye contact with his hero. “I-I would love to. More than anything, really. B-But I was born a squib. There’s no way I can be an Auror. Or even be a wizard for that matter.” He stammered, wiping tears from his eyes. He felt the blood rushing to his head, watching his tears spatter the street like the first few light drops of rain that were the prelude to a heavy downpour. 

All Might started to laugh. This confused Izuku. Was All Might seriously laughing in his face about this? He was certain that his already-red face had further brightened to match the color of his shoes. 

“Hahaha! Young Midoriya, you must not fret. I too was born without magical abilities.” All Might said, making Izuku go wide eyed.

“But that’s impossible! You’re one of the most powerful wizards in history!” Izuku exclaimed, blinking back tears and looking up at All Might.

All Might sighed, shaking his head. In almost an instant, the once muscular man, turned into a weak, gangly figure. The now pained looking All Might recounted his history, explaining to a confused Midoriya how he had inherited his powers from a long line of the most powerful Aurors in history. He explained how weak he was, and how he needed to pass on his powers.

All Might had chosen Izuku to carry on the torch of greatness.

Izuku wasn’t sure how to react to the what he had just heard. He dropped down onto his hands and knees, with his right hand gripping his heart. 

“Will you fulfill the task, and be the protector and pillar of justice for the wizards and witches of the world? All Might asked finally, outstretching his bony hand to Izuku.

There was little hesitation. Midoriya finally was given the opportunity to achieve his dreams. Save people, and be the greatest wizard in history. He grabbed All Mights hand, starting his journey down the path of hard work and greatness.

-End flashback-

It had been six months since that incident. Six months before the Hogwarts letters were sent out to the students. All Might informed Izuku there wouldn’t be a problem for him to get into the school, the problem was getting him up to speed with the 5th year students.

The first step was changing his status at the Ministry of Magic. It was quite an awkward visit, and All Might had to do some serious damage control to assure the media didn’t get their hands on a juicy story about a squib developing their abilities so late.

Izuku had never told his mother how he had gotten his powers. All she had to know was that those powers had developed late, and All Might was personally training him. Though skeptical at first, Mrs. Midoriya trusted her son, only wanting to see him succeed after years of pain and guilt. 

It would be a hard task getting Midoriya up to speed for Hogwarts courses. Luckily, Midoriya’s diligent attitude and his devotion to his studies had helped him breeze through Herbology, History, and Astronomy, and did fairly well on Potions. Midoriya worked for hours on end, everyday for those six months, taking test after test until he felt as if his brain was fried. 

Though he was up to date with what was on paper for classes that required wands, actually doing them in practice was a different story.

Not having his own wand yet, he borrowed one from All Might. Izuku argued that he’d be able to work better with his own wand, but All Might insisted he’d have to wait until the supply list came in.  
The six months seemed to go by quick. During that time frame, Izuku went to sleep at odd hours in the night. Truth be told, he often nodded off in the early morning, waking to find lines of ink smeared on his face after taking a nap in the open pages of his notebook. Izuku skipped meals to continue his studies, fueled only by his determination and the promise of his long distant dream finally coming true. The boy was exhausted, but knew that the future he was working for was worth it. 

During breakfast one morning, Izuku’s mother could sense a gloomy aura around her son, who was now sulkily looking down at his plate. All Might had emailed him, telling Izuku that the Hogwarts letters would be coming today. His mother had made him a large, filling breakfast in her excitement, practically brimming with pride.

The way he didn’t even touch the food concerned Mrs. Midoriya. “Izuku, Honey. Why do you look so glum? You’ve barely touched your pancakes.” she said, looking at her son with concern. “Your letter is coming today! You should be excited!” Mrs. Midoriya 

Izuku looked up, snapping out of his distant state. “O-Oh, of course. I am excited! Really! It’s just…” he hesitated, thinking about the right words to say. “Even with all this training, I’m still behind compared to everyone else. I’ll have to work even harder to make myself even catch up to their level.” he said with a small sigh. 

“But I know if I’m to be the greatest Auror in the world, I’ll have to work harder than everyone else. I’m prepared to do my best!” Izuku exclaimed, more chipper than before. He wanted to appear confident, putting to use what All Might had told him; he had to fake it until he had made it.

Mrs. Midoriya smiled at her son. It had come as a shock, seeing All Might at the doorstep of her apartment. What was even more shocking was hearing that her only son, the squib, had developed magical abilities this late in life.

She was beyond proud of her son, especially now that he was able to get into Hogwarts. However, she had always blamed herself, tormented with guilt ever since the diagnosis at the doctor’s office. When the doctor told her that her son would never be a wizard, her whole world had crumbled underneath her feet. Ever since that day, she barely used magic herself. She was convinced that by seeing magic used in front of his very eyes yet not being able to use it on his own, his heart would break. Her own heart plunged at the thought, feeling surges of guilt at the very thought of using magic in front of her squib son. Maybe, just maybe, if she had been more confident in her son, Izuku would have gained his powers sooner.

It didn’t help that Mrs. Midoriya hadn’t seen her husband in years. He was a field reporter for the Daily Prophet, and had gone missing seemingly out of thin air. Mrs. Midoriya knew he was still out there, because she would feel a bit of pain once every few weeks, which meant her soulmate was still alive.

The two enjoyed their breakfast, with Mrs. Midoriya listening to Izuku ramble on about how excited he was to go to Hogwarts. It reminded her of the summer before her own first year. 

She smiled distantly, recalling both fond memories of her school years, and the not-so-fond times, such as when she had nearly gotten expelled along with her best friend Mitsuki after getting into a fight. Well, she had initially refrained from getting involved and tried to coax Mitsuki out of the situation before it became too late, but once Mitsuki had thrown a few punches, it hadn’t been long before she had gotten pulled in too. 

“What house do you think I’ll get into?” Izuku asked brightly, eating a sausage off of his plate. Mrs. Midoriya snapped out of her reverie, brought back to the present. 

“Well, you know I was a Slytherin. I think you’d do well in that house! Though I went to Hogwarts when there was a somewhat evil stigma surrounding the house. I wonder if that’s gone?” Mrs. Midoriya wondered.

Izuku nodded his head. “I read online that it’s treated normally now! But there’s still lots of house rivalry. Honestly, I could see myself in any of the houses. I think the sorting hat will have a bit of trouble.” he remarked. Izuku had devoted a lot of his time learning about Hogwarts in the past, in hopes that one day he would be able to go. Unbeknownst to him, Izuku knew the layout better than the students there, and such knowledge would later become very useful. 

“Well, wherever you end up, I’m sure you’ll do amazing.” Mrs. Midoriya said proudly with a loving smile. She was hoping to talk to Izuku about his hopes for Hogwarts, but jumped up startled when she heard an owl pecking at the window. 

Izuku suddenly felt a wave of apprehension crash over him. He knew that the letter was coming, but the concept of receiving his letter and opening it, and reading the words on the page… He found it to be extremely overwhelming. He ran over to the window, tripping over himself a bit. He grabbed the letter with shaking hands, giving 3 knuts to the tawny owl.

He sat back down in his seat, slowly opening the letter. He struggled to find the envelope’s flap a few times, unable to stop the tremors coursing through his body. He managed to open the flap, and caught a glimpse of the green ink that had been used to write the letter, noting that some of it had bled through the parchment. Izuku began to cry. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment. To think that years ago, there had been no chance of this happening. Even though it had taken some time, finally, at age fifteen, Izuku finally could achieve his dreams.

He pulled the letter out of the envelope, his hands still shaking. Reading it from the top, the letter detailed how the prestigious school would be accepting him. The second piece of parchment in the envelope had a list of everything he needed to have before attending school. 

“I know this is great for you Honey, but I have another surprise for you!” Mrs. Midoriya said excitedly, putting her phone into her pocket. She walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal what was outside.

Outside stood Mitsuki Bakugou, and her son Katsuki Bakugou. Mrs. Mitsuki had Bakugou by the ear, dragging the fighting boy into the apartment.

“Mitsuki and I thought it would be fun if Bakugou took you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies! You can shop together! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Mrs. Midoriya asked excitedly.

Izuku gulped, his eyes darting nervously toward the blond haired boy. Izuku considered them childhood friends, but the endless torment from Bakugou made it difficult for Izuku to be near the other boy for too long. Usually he ended up being on the receiving end of Bakugou’s anger.

“H-Hey Kaccha-”

“DON’T EVEN LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKING SQUIB NERD!” Bakugou yelled, harshly lashing out at Izuku.

Mitsuki hit her son on the back of the head. “You know very well Izuku isn’t a squib anymore. We don’t know how, but he isn’t. So why don’t you change your attitude, and take Izuku to to Diagon Alley.” 

Bakugou was clearly beyond pissed. Izuku had always been just a pebble in the road. Nothing but a fucking nerd to push around. Not to mention a squib. There was nothing Bakugou enjoyed more than reminding Izuku that he was nothing compared to himself. Top dueler at the school, straight A student, and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Bakugou looked quite annoyed, but figured this was a battle not worth fighting. His mother always won anyways. Before the two families left, Izuku ran up to his room, throwing on an oversized grey crewneck and a pair of blue shorts. When he returned, the four piled into Mitsuki’s car, and drove into London.

Bakugou sat next to Izuku, wearing a red hoodie his friend Kirishima had got him for Christmas, as well as a pair of ripped light-wash skinny jeans.

The whole ride he didn’t bother looking at Izuku, keeping his eyes averted, watching the city speed by. He angrily folded his arms, keeping his fists tucked into the excess fabric of the sweatshirt. Bakugou turned his back angrily. It was a little hard to turn his back due to the restraining of the seatbelt, but he was too annoyed to care. He hated how excited the other boy was. To Bakugou, this was nothing special, but to Izuku, this was the opening of a door to a world of opportunity. That door had been closed to him for years, but at long last, it was open.

Izuku never liked awkward silence, and feeling obligated to end the silence, he turned to Bakugou, hoping the other boy would reciprocate a conversation.

“So you’re the Seeker of the Gryffindor's team right? That’s so cool! You must be really good.” Izuku gushed in awe, looking over at the blond haired boy.

Bakugou’s eyes darted over to Izuku, and he smirked arrogantly, back now noticeably less turned away from him. “Well of course I'm really good! I’m the only reason we win! I’m the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen.” he boasted, and slouched in his seat, crossing his arms again, yet this time he was a little more relaxed. 

Izuku, despite not being a fan of Bakugou’s boasting, was impressed. He had always admired Bakugou’s confidence, yet that confidence tended to border onto hubris, he noted, thinking back to the incident with the sludge beast. Nevertheless, Bakugou’s level of confidence was something Izuku wished he could match, and felt a little embarrassed for hoping that one day maybe he could be able to surpass him. 

“Maybe I should try out for the quidditch team for whatever house I get into.” Izuku said with a smile. He had always liked quidditch, and thought he was moderately good at the sport.

Bakugou snorted. “If you get into Gryffindor, which you won’t, I’m not letting your squib ass on the team. If you get into some other stupid house you better try out, just so I can crush you in front of the whole school.” Bakugou said, giving Izuku a serious look.

The car came to a stop, and the two families walked out. It was a cloudy day, but not too cold, per typical London weather. They walked down the street, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping inside, Mrs. Midoriya turned to the boys. “Make sure to get everything on the list and meet us back here. And don’t forget to stop by Ollivanders for a new wand.” she said, her voice shaking with excitement at the promise of her son finally getting his own wand.

The mothers handed their sons bags of coins, telling them to watch the bags carefully. Izuku nodded his head politely while Bakugou rolled his eyes and scoffed, resulting in a firm knock on the head from his mother. The two made their way outside to a brick wall, and Bakugou tapped several bricks in a pattern. Like clockwork, the bricks that he had touched began to part, and the bustling street of Diagon Alley was revealed.

Izuku had been to Diagon Alley many times in the past, but today it felt different. Instead of window shopping for robes, he’d actually be buying them, and everything else he needed for his new chapter at Hogwarts. 

“If we see any of my friends, I don’t know you, got it?.” Bakugou said with a scowl, not wanting Izuku to embarrass him. 

Midoriya gulped. Did Bakugou have overzealous friends? Midoriya sighed, not wanting to think of an entire Bakugou squad.

The freckled boy trailed closely to Bakugou, watching his surroundings in amazement, fascinated with even the slightest use of magic. From chocolate frogs to dazzling cauldrons, there was a distinct vibe that made Izuku overflow with euphoria.

The bustling street was filled with witches and wizards alike. Students gazed at owls in store windows, and fireworks exploded outside of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The excitement in the air sent shivers of joy down Izuku’s spine. 

Though he would never admit it out loud, Bakugou was excited too. He loved being at Hogwarts, and wanted nothing more than to return to the school and spend time with his friends.

The pair walked into Flourish and Blotts, looking to pick up their required textbooks for the upcoming school year. Izuku and Bakugou got their books silently, pushing past many students who Izuku assumed he’d be seeing at Hogwarts. 

While leaning down to grab a 5th year Transfiguration textbook, Izuku jumped upon hearing a yell coming from the center of the store.

“Dude! You should have told me you were coming!” A red headed boy called out, pushing past people people to get to the Transfiguration section. 

Izuku was quite confused. The boy was pointing at him, but the two had never met. The boy had jagged red hair that hung straight down on his head. He wore a backwards black dad hat, a pink hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans. 

The boy came face to face with Izuku, showing off a toothy grin. Before Izuku could say anything, he felt a push from behind, and Bakugou stepped out from right behind him.

“How the hell did you know I was here? I was clearly on the ground getting my books.” He said angrily. Though angered, he did a complicated handshake with the fiery redhead.

The boy laughed, showing his snapchat to Bakugou. “Snap maps never lies my dude.” He said with a smirk, which made Bakugou roll his eyes.

“So you’re stalking me now? Fucking weirdo.” Bakugou said, carrying his heavy bag of books like it was nothing. “And why is your hair like that?” Bakugou asked, noticing how Kirishima's hair wasn’t spikey like usual.

Kirishima sighed a bit. “My parents don’t know I put it up like that. They’d never let me wear my hair like that around them.”

“Yeah well you look fucking ugly.” Bakugou said, making Izuku scared, wondering if the other boy got offended.

Kirishima just laughed it off, before looking over at Izuku. “Sorry for giving you a fright back there. I’m Kirishima. Ejiro Kirishima.” He said with a friendly smile, shaking Izuku’s hand.

“I’m Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku responded, and Kirishima’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh I know you! You’re Bakugou’s squib friend!” He started, and Bakugou frowned hearing Izuku being called a friend. “What’re you doing shopping for books? Getting them for your sibling or something?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Izuku frowned a bit. It seemed like Bakugou had been trash talking him even when he wasn’t at the same school. “Actually my magical powers manifested a few months ago. I’m kind of a late bloomer.” Izuku said with a nervous chuckle, hoping Kirishima bought his lie.

Kirishima’s face instantly lit up. “No way! That’s so cool! So you’ll be joining us at Hogwarts, right?” Kirishima asked, and Izuku nodded. “Hell yeah! That’ll be sick! Do you play Quidditch? I was the head beater last year but since Bakugou’s the captain I know I’ll get a guaranteed spot on the team!” He exclaimed, and Bakugou tried to shush him, not wanting other Gryffindors to hear about his obvious bias.

Izuku grinned, and started talking with Kirishima about their positions and favorite teams. Izuku couldn’t help but think about how nice Kirishima was being. He expected any friend of Bakugou to be just as mean and arrogant.

“So, was Bakugou here always an asshole?” Kirishima asked, making Bakugou start cussing the redhead out. Kirishima just grinned at his close friend. He loved teasing Bakugou.

Izuku and Bakugou got the rest of their books, and waited for Kirishima to get his as well. They all paid, and walked out of the store together. They all decided to rent pushing trolleys, knowing it would be easier than carrying all their things.

Kirishima had decided to join Bakugou and Izuku, wanting to spend the day with his best friend, as well as a new one. The trio headed into Madam Malkins to pick up robes for the new year.

Madam Malkins just finished helping a 2nd year before turning to see the group of boys. “What houses?” She asked. Today, she knew she’d be getting lots of Hogwarts students.

“Two Gryffindor, and one undecided.” Kirishima said brightly, looking over at Midoriya with a toothy grin, who blushed.

Madam Malkins raised an eyebrow at Izuku. “Aren’t you a little old to be undecided?” She asked. Before Izuku could say anything, she shook her head.

“Ah who am I kidding. I’m guessing you’re a transfer student? Not too surprising, we had a durmstrang boy earlier who was starting his 5th year at Hogwarts. He said something about wanting to be away from his ‘old man’.” Madam Malkins said, shrugging. “You know I expected him to have a Russian accent, but he sounded just like us. And he had to be part veela. All the girls in here we're going wild. ” Madam Malkins said with a laugh. She was a serious person, but when she got going she could be very enjoyable.

Madam Malkins words confused Izuku. Another boy starting his fifth year at Hogwarts? He thought he’d be the only one.

Izuku went first, and Madam Malkins started measuring him. “So, what school are you transferring from?” She asked, trying to get a good sizing on Izuku’s body.

“W-Well actually-”

“Don’t even say it, it’s gotta be Ilvermorny.” Madam Malkins said, cutting of Izuku. Izuku stayed quiet the rest of the time he was being measured.

Madam Malkin went into the back and got two uniforms and a robe set for Izuku, who thanked her, paying for all of his new wears.

Kirishima and Bakugou were much quicker, and soon the three came out of the store. The trio went to each other store, making sure to get everything on the list.

During that time, they came to Ollivanders to get Izuku his first wand. Izuku was very nervous. He couldn’t believe he was finally getting a wand!

“Just hurry up and get this over with.” Bakugou said with a frown. Kirishima however was ecstatic. 

“I hope you get a really dope one! With unicorn hair! No, phoenix feathers!” He said, very excited for his new friend.

Izuku grinned at Kirishima before walking over to the door. He took a deep breath, reaching his hand out to the wooden handle. However, he wasn’t able to open it. A blond haired boy walked out with a new wand, almost hitting Izuku on his way out.

“Sorry man! Didn’t see you there!” He said, apologizing to Izuku.

Kirishima walked over and fist bumped the boy. “Ojiro! Good to see you man! Fix that broken wand?” He asked and the boy, now known as Ojiro, nodded his head.

“Yeah man, Ollivander fixed it right up. I’m gonna get a new beater stick, so I’ll see you guys later.” Ojiro said, waving goodbye to Bakugou and Kirishima as he walked away. Ojiro was the second beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He and Kirishima were the best in the school.

Izuku frowned a bit. His triumphant moment had been ruined by the random student that walked out. Shaking his head, he pulled open the door, walking into the old, dusty shop.

Not seeing anyone behind the counter, Midoriya just looked around, hoping to find someone. Seeing a “ring for service bell,” he tapped it once, not expecting any result.

Suddenly, an old man scurried to the desk counter. His dirty white hair had grown very long, and his suit looked like he stole it from someone's grave. “Ah, Izuku Midoriya. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you’d walk into my store. You want a wand, I presume?” 

Izuku, taken aback that the man knew who he was, nodded his head quickly. “Yes! I’m starting at Hogwarts, so I’ll need a wand.” He remarked, and the old man grinned.

“Do not fret. I’m sure you’re wand will find you here today.” The man said, looking around the many shelves, trying to find a wand that was calling out to Izuku. Soon, he brought out a short brown wand, giving it to Izuku, gesturing him to try it out. 

Izuku took a deep breath and swished his wand. Suddenly, a light bulb exploded in the shop. Ollivander did a silent repairing charm before taking the wand from Izuku.

“Guess that’s not the one.” He said, going back to look through the shelves. He brought back wand after wand, and none of them seemed to work. Izuku started to worry. Maybe the wands knew he used to be a squib. Maybe he wasn’t worthy of possessing magical powers.

On the 10th wand, Izuku put it back in the box after shattering Mr. Ollivanders phone. He heard the jingle of the shop bell, and Bakugou leaned in, clearly annoyed. 

“Hey asshole, hurry the fuck up in there. Just chose one and go.” Bakugou said rudely. Mr. Ollivander chuckled, calling out to the arrogant boy. “Ah, Katsuki Bakugou. Tell me, how many wands did you go through until you found yours? 23, wasn’t it?” He asked, and Bakugou didn’t respond, but was clearly embarrassed. He closed the door, walking out angrily.

Izuku laughed a bit. This made him feel a bit better. If someone like Bakugou took such a long time to find his wand, then maybe it meant that was something normal. “You know, some people take days to find their wand. I had a boy come in here years ago, who took 3 months to get the right wand. But I think I finally found the right one.” Ollivander remarked, and Izuku nodded, but was doubtful. Mr. Ollivander had been saying he found the right one for all of them.

Mr. Ollivander walked over with a velvet box, opening it up for Izuku to see inside. “11 inches, purple heart, with a dragon heartstring core. Reasonably springy.” He said, quite proud of this work of art. Izuku was very impressed as well. Out of all the wands he saw today, this one was by far the prettiest.

Taking it in his hands, he took a deep breath before swishing the wand out in front of him. Instead of something breaking or exploding, a cool breeze was felt around Izuku. To his surprise, his feet were lifted off the ground, and petals from flowers outside the shop flew in through the window, rotating around Izuku as he floated in the air, his hair being blown upwards by the wind.

The action soon stopped, and Izuku gasped, beaming brightly. “Well I think that’s the one!” Mr. Ollivander said, walking over to his old cash register. “That’ll be 6 galleons.” He said, letting Izuku hold onto the wand himself. Izuku bit his lip. The wand was very expensive. Being from a single mother household, lots of galleons were hard to come by. His mother gave him ten galleons, and the wand had eaten up the majority of the money he had to spend. He’d have to shop hand me down for the rest of his supplies.

After ringing up the wand, Izuku put it back in it’s box, not wanting to get a scratch on the wand. When he came out, he was greeted with a grinning Kirishima, and an annoyed Bakugou.

“You got it? Hell yeah, let me see it!” Kirishima said, looking over at the wand as Izuku took the top of the box off. “Are you going to take it out?” He asked, looking down at Izuku. Izuku shook his head. “I don’t want to risk doing anything to this thing.” He said, and both Kirishima and Bakugou gave some version of a laugh.

“You’re just like us first year. It’s too hard to keep your wand in packaging everyday. Honestly, everyone just keeps it in their pockets.” Kirishima said, informing Izuku on the Hogwarts social norm.

Izuku nodded, putting the wand in the pile of things he bought. The trio made their way through diagon alley, picking up the last things on their lists. Kirishima’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Ah damn, my dad’s here. I should get going.” Kirishima said, and he and Bakugou did their usual complex handshake. “See you dude.” Bakugou said casually.

Kirishima then turned to Izuku, giving the freckled hair boy a fist bump. “Can’t wait to hang with you at Hogwarts, man.” Kirishima said, making Bakugou disagree loudly.

Handing his phone to Izuku, he pointed to the screen. “Enter your number in. And add your snapchat.” He said, and Izuku agreed, entering in all his info. Kirishima smilled, texting his dad back before putting his phone away. He waved goodbye to his friends, pushing his cart away to find his dad.

Izuku smiled to himself. He had made a friend. Pushing his cart he followed just behind Bakugou, and the two headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

They pushed their carts inside, and they looked around the room, trying to spot their mothers. They didn’t have to look for long however. Hearing loud laughing from the bar, they spotted their mothers, sharing a full bottle of fire rum.

“Oh, hi boys!” Mitsuki said, spinning around in her bar stool. “You get everything?” She asked, and both Bakugou and Izuku nodded. “Good.” She commented, leading Bakugou out of the bar, leaving some money for the bartender. 

Before Izuku could follow along, he was stopped, feeling a hand on his back. “Izuku…”

Turning around, he saw his mother, looking at Izuku with watery eyes. “I just… I’m so proud of you.” She said, giving Izuku a small smile. 

Izuku blinked, looking at his mother silently. He could sense a feeling of sadness coming from her. Not really knowing what to do, he gave a smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He said, awkwardly pushing his cart out of the bar into the street out front. 

His mother stood in the bar, watching her son depart. She knew she had to follow soon, but couldn’t drag her feet forward. Mrs. Midoriya sighed, clutching her sleeve as she held back tears. She was so surprised to see how determined Izuku happened to be. If only she had been more supportive of Izuku in the past. If only she had been there to push her son before.

But now that he was finally achieving his dreams, she felt like she had no part in them. Izuku was going out into the world to be the greatest he could ever be, using magic at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school she had attended years ago.

Mrs. Midoriya couldn’t help but feel like she had grown apart from her son. He was off doing his own thing, and she felt like she was being left in the dust. A part of her didn’t want Izuku to leave. Mrs. Midoriya felt that if her son went off, she would have failed him as a parent. 

But she knew Izuku had to go. It was his life, not hers. When she finally heard Mitsuki calling her name, Mrs. Midoriya left the bar, composing herself to the best of her abilities. She made her way outside, stepping into the passenger seat of the car. Putting on a smile, she looked over at Mitsuki and nodded, signaling she was ready to go.

The ride home was silent, the only sound being Bakugou tapping on his phones screen. It was getting dark out by the time the families returned. Mitsuki dropped off the Midoriya’s, leaving them outside their apartment complex with loads of Izuku’s school supplies. They got many weird looks from the neighbors as they brought the things inside.

Dinner together was again silent. When it was over, Izuku said goodnight to his mother, locking himself away in his room for the rest of the evening. When it was finally time to sleep, Izuku laid on his bed. With baggy eyes, he lay, unable to fall asleep. 

Izuku was deep in thought. He turned over to his side, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 2:30am.

Izuku groaned, putting his hands over his eyes, hoping he’d fall asleep soon. He couldn’t help but think of Hogwarts. What if the others make fun of me? What if people don’t like me if they find out I’m just starting 5th year. What they do spells on me that I don’t know?

With all these thoughts going through his mind, Izuku finally fell asleep. He’d have to figure out these thoughts later. When he fell asleep, he felt suddenly awake. But Izuku wasn’t in his bed, he sat in front of a fireplace in a small house. Izuku couldn’t figure out what was going on, but he knew he wasn’t himself. This wasn’t his home. This wasn’t his body. This wasn’t his life.

“Honey, it’s so late. You need to go to bed.” A small voice said, and the head of the unknown person turned. “You can’t sit in front of the fire all night.” The voice said again. In the door frame came a women, with long white hair.

Suddenly, the body he was in started to speak. “Sorry Mother. I’ll get right on that.” The person said. Izuku figured out it was a boy, with a tone that didn’t waver. “I just can’t help it.” He said, watching the last flame burn out.

The women nodded, looking down sadly. “I understand… just try not to think about him too much.” She said, looking over at Izuku’s “body.”

Izuku felt the boy growl, looking away from the burnt out logs in the fireplace. “I just want to watch his flames burn out. Show my old man how powerless he is without his flames.” The boy said, standing up from his chair. Izuku felt the body move to hug his mother. When he let go he looked over at a mirror in the hallway. 

Izuku shot up in his bed. “Izuku! Breakfast!” His mother called to him. Feeling his body up and down, Izuku sighed, realizing he was in his own body. Before he woke up he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of the boy in his dream. The boy had a scar on the right side of his face, but it didn’t inhibit his looks. But the most glaring part was seeing the boys hair. Half white, half red.

Slowly moving from his bed, Izuku yawned, grabbing his phone from his desk. What the hell was that dream? Was it even a dream? Izuku thought to himself, shaking his head as he walked out of his room and too the dining table. The sun shined into the apartment, and the birds chirped outside, making Izuku smile softly as he sat down.

His mother brought over a plate of eggs and bacon over to him, smiling softly at him. “Good Morning Izuku. Did you sleep well?” She asked, sitting down at her side of the table. Izuku could tell the awkwardness from yesterday had lifted, and his mother was back to being the same chipper person as usual.

Izuku thought about his answer, not sure if he wanted to let his mother know. He didn’t want to concern her anymore. But he trusted his mother, and was eager to try and find some answer about the visions he had.

“Actually… I didn’t. But like, I didn’t have a nightmare.” He started, and his mother looked at him curiously. “I don’t know really. I didn’t really dream, at least I don’t think I did. I wasn’t myself is all I know. I saw through someone else's eyes. I wasn’t in the apartment, I was in a small house, in someone else’s body. Have you ever experienced this?” Izuku explained, recounting the events of last night. After he spoke, his mother gave a big smile, putting down her fork.

Mrs. Midoriya looked at Izuku, putting on her best parental voice. “Well Izuku, this is something everyone experiences in their life! You just connected with your soulmate! When you get closer to meeting them there are times where you see through their eyes, and experience what they experience.” She said to Izuku, and he nodded, understanding the situation.

The thought of a future soulmate made Izuku a bit nervous. He thought it was crazy that one day he’d finally meet someone he’d spend the rest of his life with.

“You’re getting visions pretty early, but it’s not uncommon! A bunch of kids I went to Hogwarts with met their soulmates at school! So, did you get a chance to see what she looked like?” Mrs. Midoriya asked, clearly intrigued.

“Oh, it was a boy.” Izuku said, not thinking about his words before he spoke. Instantly he went bright red, looking down at his plate in embarrassment. He had just accidentally come out to his Mother.

Izuku always knew he was gay, but never really had plans of coming out until he was older, or at least when he went to school. But he had slipped up, and didn’t know how his Mother would react. He looked down in shame, hoping his Mother wouldn’t be upset.

Mrs. Midoriya blinked, registering the words Izuku had spoken. She didn’t move a muscle, watching Izuku collapse into shame and embarrassment. It was clear to her that Izuku was upset at his actions. “Izuku, honey, it’s okay! I love you know matter what, gay or straight!” She said with a loving smile, looking at her embarrassed son.

Izuku slowly leaned up, wiping some tears forming from his eyes. “Y-You’re not… disappointed?” He asked, looking at his Mother directly in the eyes.

“Why would I be disappointed? Really Izuku, I don’t see a problem. We’re not like the muggle world. It’s totally fine.” Mrs. Midoriya said, comforting her son. “Now, tell me about this boy.” She asked, grinning at her son.

Straightening his back, Izuku looked at his Mother with a soft smile, his face losing it’s red color. He was so happy that his Mother didn’t find a problem. “Well… he had a scar on the left side of his face. And his hair was half white, half red, but I don’t think it was dyed, since his Mother had white hair.” Izuku explained, thinking about the boy in his vision.

“He also seemed a bit upset. At his father, I think. He had a weird… hatred… towards fire.” Izuku said, tapping his finger against his cheek. This bit concerned Mrs. Midoriya slightly.

“Well I’d love to meet this boy one day. If you meet him at Hogwarts, send me a text, or a letter! And keep me updated!” Mrs. Midoriya asked, and Izuku agreed, nodding his head. He would have to at least try and figure out who his soul mate was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the month that followed, Izuku’s anxiety got worse. All he could think about was Hogwarts. Classes, people, it all stressed him out. It stressed him out to the point where he almost considered not going, as to not have to face this new fear.

But Izuku knew he’d never become a great wizard unless he got his education. He knew that if he were to get anywhere in his life, he would have to get over this hurdle.

The wizarding world got more controversial in the month leading up to the first day of school. An article was published by the Daily Prophet that caused a rift in the the whole wizarding community. The article read, “Durmstrang Headmaster Endeavor. Hero, or Villain?” 

The story detailed Endeavor’s recently found abuse. Apparently, Endeavor was not a very good father. Trying to keep the media away from his personal life, it finally came public knowledge that he was the father of Dabi. The Voldemort sympathiser on the run for murder. After doing lots of research on his home life, they also uncovered how he did a forced pureblood marriage to have a perfect son, who he ended up losing custody for after his abuse became known.

The son wished to not have his photo published, but the world found out his name was Shoto Todoroki. The boy had no comment on his father’s abuse, but clearly was resentful.

Surprisingly, Endeavor retained his headmaster position at Durmstrang. The public called for his removal, but the man did not budge. He wasn’t about to lose the one thing he was most proud of.

Izuku wondered where the boy would attend school. Would he be homeschooled? Izuku liked to think the boy would go to Hogwarts. Maybe the boys mother lived in Britain too.

The month before the first day of school went by in a breeze. Izuku felt like he barely had time to process it. Before he knew it he was walking through Kings Cross station, pushing his cart of Hogwarts school supplies, as well has his clothes and his things from home.

“Alright Izuku, we have to get to-”

“Platform 9 ¾! I know!” Izuku said excitedly, following behind his Mother as they walked. Izuku wore a pair of black jeans a white jacket, and a suitcase with his robes, anxiously looking for the platform. 

People of all walks of life passed by Izuku. He barely noticed the weird looks he got when they saw a cart with a cauldron and an owl. 

Izuku was going to go with Bakugou, but Bakugou made it very clear that he wasn’t going to spend the train ride over listening to Izuku ramble. Izuku hoped to at least find Kirishima and sit with him, but Kirishima was most likely going to be sitting with Bakugou so Izuku was a bit hopeless.

He was quite concerned on his train situation. He hoped that he’d be able to find Kirishima and Kirishima would get him in with the rest of the friend group.

Soon, the two came to the platform entrance, and Mrs. Midoriya was about to walk right through, but stopped, seeing Izuku standing soon. “Izuku, come on, the train will leave soon!” She said, looking at her son.

However, Izuku looked dead on at the wall. “I just… can’t believe it. I’m finally doing this. I’m going to be… a wizard.” He said, choking on his words a bit, unable to contain his emotions.

Mrs. Midoriya walked over to Izuku, giving him a big hug. “I’m so proud of you, Izuku. You get in there, and be the best wizard you can be.” She said, kissing him on the forehead. Izuku smiled softly, taking a deep breath. He put his head high, and walked forward, closing his eyes as he walked through the wall.

He opened his eyes when he got onto the other side. His eyes went wide, and he grinned, looking around at all the other students saying goodbye to their parents. Izuku focused on the red train in front of him. It was very sleek, but looked like it had been used for years. It had lots of character, Izuku thought. 

Joining him soon after he entered, Mrs. Midoriya joined her son on the platform. Hearing the sound of the whistle, they knew the train was soon to depart. He pushed his cart over to the loading area, where a wizard used his wand to pack all of Izuku’s things in.

Izuku turned to walk onto the train, too excited to stop his legs. Hearing the conductor call, he knew he had to get on now. 

But as he walked on, he couldn’t help but feel he forgot something. Turning around, he saw his Mother, standing in front of the window, hoping to see Izuku on the train. Knowing he didn’t have much time, he sprinted off the train, almost dropping his suitcase. He ran over to his Mother, giving her a close hug. The hug only lasted a few seconds, before he had to turn back around. 

“Bye Mom. I’ll be sure to call as soon as I get there!” Izuku said cheerfully, running back onto the train right in time. Another whistle was heard, and the train started to depart the station. 

Other children crowded by the window, and Izuku had a hard time finding a space to look out of. He saw his mother on the platform and waved to her, giving her a thumbs up.

Mrs. Midoriya gave one back, tears of joy rolling down her cheek as she watched the train depart. And as the train was lost in the horizon, she knew Izuku was going to change forever. No longer was he just her son, almost helpless at times, caught up in a world of magic whose doors had never been fully open to him. He would be the world’s greatest Auror.


	2. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! The authors are very excited to bring you this installment, and hope you enjoy! Remember, you can read this story on both Fanfiction.net, as well as Archive Of Our Own! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, left bookmarked, and left kudos! It was way more than I thought this story would get! Please continue leave reviews, follow the story, and favorite if you’re enjoying it!

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

 

With a loud thundering, the Hogwarts express departed Kings Cross Station, going through London on it’s way to Hogwarts Castle. Izuku finally stopped waving, and watched Kings Cross depart into the distance as they sped along the line.

When Izuku stopped staring out of the window, he looked around. To his surprise, he was the last one by the window, and all the other students had gone off to find compartments. _Of course… just my luck. Maybe there’s an empty compartment? _Izuku wondered to himself, looking down the train carriage at the many compartments.__

____

Izuku took a deep breath, and started to walk down the first carriage, hoping to spot an empty compartment for him to sit in. To his dismay, there wasn’t a single place to sit. He opened the train car door, confident that the next carriage would have a an opening. 

__

He checked the next car. And the next. And the one after that, until he was at the very end of the train. As he passed by each compartment, he could feel the other students looking at him. Many of the students were quite confused by Izuku’s presence. They had never seen him before. 

__

As he made his way towards the back of the carriage, he spotted spiky red hair through one of the open doors. _Kirishima! _He thought, knowing that his new friend would offer a seat to him. As he walked over to the carriage, he was going to greet the other boy. But as he came to the door, he realized that all the seats were taken. Kirishima, Bakugou, and one other student he didn’t recognize.__

_____ _

They could fit another person in there, but the seat on the right was completely taken by Bakugou laying across it, and Izuku didn’t want to bother him. He would much rather save himself some embarrassment and avoid being humiliated on the first day.

_____ _

He hurried past the carriage, not wanting to be seen by Bakugou. Now, he was at the very end of the train, with nowhere to go. Izuku got frantic, not sure what he should do. He knew he had to sit somewhere, but he really didn’t want to sit with some random people he didn’t know.

_____ _

“Having trouble there?” 

_____ _

Izuku jumped back in surprise, being very startled by the figure that leaned out of her compartment door. “N-No, I’m fine.” Izuku said awkwardly, and the figure shook her head.

_____ _

“Well you don’t seem like you’re fine. Trying to find somewhere to sit?” She asked, and Izuku gave an embarrassed nod, blushing a bit. The girl was tall, with a slender body, and long black hair. She wore a red cardigan over a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans as well.

_____ _

The girl gave a serious nod, stepping out of her compartment. “I’d offer you a spot here, but sadly we don’t have anymore seats. Come on, I’ll help you out.” She said, joining Izuku in the carriages hallway. Inside her compartment sat a girl with shorter purple hair, a girl with a round face, and a girl with wide, frog like eyes.

_____ _

“I’ve never seen you around before. Are you new? That’s the only logical explanation.” The girl said, looking Izuku up and down.

_____ _

Izuku nodded once again. “Yeah, I’m just joining for my 5th through 7th year. I’m sorry, who are-”

_____ _

“Momo Yaoyorozu.” She said with a smile, shaking Izuku’s hand, though Izuku never offered it to be shook. “And you are?”

_____ _

Izuku put on a friendly yet awkward smile. “Izuku Midoriya.” He said, introducing himself to the random girl. Momo nodded, motioning Izuku to follow. She put her hand into a fist, and was about to knock on a random door, before Izuku suddenly stopped her. 

_____ _

“What are you doing?” He asked frantically, not wanting Momo to go around to every compartment and ask if Izuku could sit with them.

_____ _

“Well what would you prefer me to do?” She asked with a bit of annoyance, standing in front of the compartment directly across from her own. Before she could do knock on the door, It slid open quickly, and a pink figure leaned out. The girl had pink skin, pink hair, and antenna like things growing out of her head. Surprisingly, the girl didn’t look weird. Though Izuku had never seen a person like her, the girl didn’t come off as different.

_____ _

“Hey Momo! We couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, so we thought we could help! We’ve got an extra seat in here!” She said, giving Momo a hug. Izuku could tell the two were good friends.

_____ _

Momo grinned, reciprocating to the pink girl. “Thank you Mina! Izuku, I guess you’ve got a seat. If you need anything else, I’m across the way.” Momo said, heading back to her compartment.

_____ _

Izuku blushed a bit, walking over to the open door, hoping he wasn’t a bother to the people he was to be sitting with. 

_____ _

“H-Hey!” He stuttered, waving at the three students inside, who all sat lounged on the seats.

_____ _

The first one of the three spoke up first. The boy who spoke had yellow hair, with a black streak. “Sup’ dude! I’m Kaminari. Denki Kaminari.” He said, introducing himself. Kaminari stood up, helping Izuku put his bag in the overhead storage area. The boy wore a blue zip up hoodie, khakis, and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

_____ _

Izuku took his seat next to a boy with longish grey hair, and thick blonde eyelashes. “And I’m Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. But you can just call me Tetsu.” The boy said, shaking Izuku’s hand. Tetsu was clearly quite muscular, and wore a black tank top and grey shorts.

_____ _

“I think you heard my name, but I’m Mina Ashido!” The girl said, waving at Izuku. She sat next to Kaminari, and across from Izuku and Tetsu.

_____ _

“It’s nice to meet you all! I’m Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku said, greeting his travel mates. The three seemed quite friendly, and seemed to not mind a fourth member to their group.

_____ _

“How come we’ve never seen you around before?” Tetsu asked kindly, leaning against the wall of the carriage.

_____ _

Izuku took a small breath. He knew he would have to explain his situation to many people, but for some reason he was still a bit nervous. “My magical abilities actually manifested late. Like, 15 years late.” Izuku said with a nervous smile, biting his lip as he looked around from person to person.

_____ _

A short silence fell over the compartment. It didn’t last long however, since the rest of the students seemed to be rather intrigued. “No way! I didn’t think that was like, a thing!” Kaminari said, looking to Mina and back at Izuku.

_____ _

“So are you going to take first year classes, or…” Tetsu asked, putting his feet up on the seat, bringing his knees to his chest.

_____ _

Izuku shook his head, turning to face the muscular boy. “No, I’m taking 5th year classes. I did private studies at home.” He said, making the rest of them a bit more confused. 

_____ _

“But we have the O.W.L exams this year. Are you sure you’re prepared? I mean, I’ve been here since first year and there’s no way in hell I’m prepared for them.” Mina said with a sigh, slouching in her seat. 

_____ _

Izuku thought about Mina’s question. To be completely honest with himself, he really didn’t know. He knew he was behind the rest of the students, but Izuku would have to work extra hard to get the proper N.E.W.T courses the next year.

_____ _

“Can we stop talking about tests? The years just starting today!” Kaminari said with an exaggerated groan, putting his hands behind his head as he got relaxed.

_____ _

The rest of them agreed, trying to change the subject quickly. “So, what house are you all in?” Izuku asked, and the other three students grinned proudly at each other. 

_____ _

“Hufflepuff, of course! Best house at Hogwarts!” Tetsu said passionately, pointing to the Hufflepuff crest printed on his tank top. Izuku laughed a bit, loving how enthusiastic everyone was about their house.

_____ _

Mina looked over at Izuku. “What house do you think you’ll end up in?” She asked, causing Izuku to go into somewhat of a trance.

_____ _

Starting to ramble, Izuku assessed each house with his characteristics. “Well I could see myself in any of them. Maybe Gryffindor, since bravery and loyalty is honored, and I think I’m pretty loyal. Or maybe Slytherin, since I’d say I’m ambitious, and my Mother was in that house, or maybe…” 

_____ _

Tetsu, Mina, and Kaminari stared at Izuku, glancing at each other as the green haired boy rambled on. When Izuku was finally finished, he looked at each of them, before blushing with embarrassment. “S-Sorry. I just do that sometimes.” He said sheepishly.

_____ _

Tetsu laughed, looking at Izuku with the same friendly smile. “No, It’s fine. It’s just a lot of the Ravenclaws do that, so I think you’ll end up there.” He said, looking for the approval of his friends.

_____ _

“You know, I don’t think so. We need someone like this at Hufflepuff. All the smart ones are graduating this year.” Mina said with a chuckle. Taking out her phone, she opened up her messaging app, scrolling down to a contact with heart emoji’s around the name.

_____ _

Kaminari looked over at her phone, giving a teasing laugh as Mina texted the contact. “Still dating Shinsou, huh?” He said, smirking at Mina, who rolled her eyes.

_____ _

“Why wouldn’t I still be dating him? We’re soulmates after all.” She said with a loving sigh, putting her phone to her chest. Mina was head over heels for the boy named Shinsou.

_____ _

Tetsu crossed his arms. “Really? You’re 100% positive?” He asked, obviously not convinced. Mina nodded her head, claiming to be telling the truth.

_____ _

“So if you feel _any pain _, Shinsou feels it too?” Kaminari said, looking over at Tetsu with the same smirk. Izuku could tell the other boy was up to something. Izuku didn’t know what they were going to do, but he didn’t want any part in it.__

_______ _ _ _

Mina’s eyes narrowed, suspecting something was up between her two close friends. “Yeah… why?” She asked, scooting away from Kaminari. What she didn’t notice was Kaminari slowly removing his wand from his pocket.

_______ _ _ _

Izuku noticed this, and was going to speak up to Mina, but Tetsu shot him a look, signaling Izuku to stay quiet. 

_______ _ _ _

“Well… if Shinsou is really your soulmate, he’d feel this, right!” Kaminari exclaimed, mumbling a spell that shot out of his wand. It wasn’t anything harmful, just a small spurt of electricity. In the dueling club, Kaminari was known for using mostly electricity spells. Though he sometimes ended up backfiring on himself.

_______ _ _ _

Sadly, Mina wasn’t quick enough in her reaction, and the quick shock of electricity shot at her body, giving her a little jolt.

_______ _ _ _

During the whole ordeal, Izuku looked with wide eyes, not sure exactly what to think. Whenever Kacchan did something like that to him, it was always out of anger and to actually hurt Izuku. But he couldn’t tell if the close friends were doing it as a joke.

_______ _ _ _

After feeling the jolt, Mina moved forward, hitting Kaminari’s wand out of his hand. “You dick!” She exclaimed, causing Tetsu to laugh in his seat. She gave Kaminari a playful yet hard punch to the shoulder. “Watch your back, it’s on.” She said with a smirk, thinking up a plan to get her friend back. Kaminari however did not seem concerned, and playfully mocked Mina, doing an impression of her voice, repeating the words back at her in a sarcastic tone.

_______ _ _ _

This interaction caused Izuku to give a small laugh. Never having any friends growing up, he’d never gotten to witness true friends together. He was going to ask if Mina was okay, but before he could speak, a boy appeared in front of the door, panting. 

_______ _ _ _

“I ran over as soon as I felt the jolt. Are you okay, babe?” He asked, keeping the door propped up with his foot. The boy, who Izuku presumed was Shinsou, had scraggly purple hair, and wore a grey peacoat with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

_______ _ _ _

Kaminari, Izuku, and Tetsu looked at each other with looks of amazement. “You actually felt that? That shock was so small.” Kaminari said, looking over at the slightly embarrassed purple haired boy.

_______ _ _ _

Shinsou rolled his eyes, looking back over to Mina. “Well they say in the first few weeks of getting your full connection you feel the smallest things from your partner.” He said, causing Tetsu to give Mina an evil smirk. 

_______ _ _ _

“So you’ll be able to feel any pain Mina feels?” Tetsu asked, lifting his eyebrows up as he shot a glance at Shinsou.

_______ _ _ _

“Don’t you even think about it.” Mina said, pointing at Tetsu, right before Tetsu gave her a small kick to the shin.

_______ _ _ _

Shinsou felt a small bit of pain, lifting his shin a bit when Mina got hit. “Dude, quit it.” He said, feeling another bit of pain as Kaminari kicked Mina in the shins as well. 

_______ _ _ _

Mina tried to dodge their kicks, standing up on the seat to avoid their feet. This whole interaction confused Izuku beyond belief. He braced himself, expecting Shinsou and Mina to get upset. But to his surprise, they seemed to find it funny. Shinsou had started laughing, and Mina was playfully dodging her friends blows.

_______ _ _ _

After another minute of “fighting,” the friends started to calm down, all laughing and enjoying each others presence. Shinsou’s laughing came to a stop, still smiling as he turned his head to face Izuku. “By the way, who’s this kid?” He asked, looking at Izuku, nodding his head upward in greeting.

_______ _ _ _

“I’m Izuku. I’m new this year.” Izuku said, giving Shinsou a little wave. Shinsou crossed his arms, leaning against the closed door. 

_______ _ _ _

“Nice to meet you Izuku. Word of advice, try not to get into Hufflepuff. I wouldn’t want you stuck in there with these idiots.” Shinsou said, smirking at Izuku, who gave a small, nervous laugh. “Well I should probably get back to my seat. Everyone’s probably wondering where I’ve been. See you later guys.” He said, before turning to face Mina specifically. “And I’ll see you soon, Mina.” Shinsou said with a loving smile, putting his arms around the pink girls waist as he kissed her.

_______ _ _ _

Kaminari gave an exaggerated vomiting sound. “Gross. Get out of here dude.” Kaminari said, seeing Shinsou walk away, flipping Kaminari off as he departed.

_______ _ _ _

Mina slouched back into her seat, crossing her arms as she looked at each of her friends, obviously proud of herself. 

_______ _ _ _

“Okay Mina, we get it. Don’t rub it in.” Tetsu said, looking at Mina’s expression with a small sigh. Mina giggled, then turned her head to face Izuku.

_______ _ _ _

“You okay there, Izuku? Sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” Mina said, looking at Izuku with another little giggle.

_______ _ _ _

Blushing softly, Izuku waved his hands just in front of his body. “N-No, it’s fine. It’s just, I’ve never really, well, seen people do stuff like that. Well, besides on TV. Is that like, normal?” He asked, hoping the three other students wouldn’t judge him. Izuku never had friends growing up, so everything of this nature as all new to him.

_______ _ _ _

Mina thought about the question posed onto her. “I mean, if you’re really close friends. These dudes are my best friends. Nothing beats messing around with them.” She said, causing Kaminari and Tetsu to go silent.

_______ _ _ _

After a few seconds, Tetsu finally spoke up. “Bro… that means so much to me.” Tetsu said, and Kaminari agreed.

_______ _ _ _

“This is probably more uncomfortable than the thing before, right?” Kaminari asked Izuku, giving a laugh to Izuku. 

_______ _ _ _

Izuku shook his head, giving a laugh back to Kaminari. “A little, but it’s fine. Really.” He said, biting his lip quietly.

_______ _ _ _

Soon the four were chatting with Izuku like they had known him forever. Soon the conversation divulved into sports. Having kept up with Quidditch his whole life, despite being a squib, Izuku was enthusiastically discussing his favorite teams with the three. 

_______ _ _ _

“Well, the Stonewall stormers are clearly the best team from Canada. Half their team is on the Canadian National team. But just because their good doesn’t mean they won’t lose to Brazil. Those guys kick serious ass on the field.” Kaminari said as the four discussed their picks to win the quidditch world cup.

_______ _ _ _

Izuku nodded his head. “Brazil is good, but they’re going to get beat by the U.S.A for sure. I definitely think the final will be England vs the U.S.A, just like last year.” Izuku commented, hitting his finger against his chin.

_______ _ _ _

“You’re probably right. You know a lot about Quidditch, Izuku. Are you going to try out for your house team?” Tetsu asked, looking over at Izuku, who was now speaking much more.

_______ _ _ _

Thinking about the question for a moment, Izuku nodded his head. “I think I will. I’ve played my whole life, and I think that I’m okay.” He said truthfully. The other three students grinned.

_______ _ _ _

“Well we’re all on the Hufflepuff team. I’m a beater, but Kaminari and Mina are chasers. Our seeker graduated last year, so we definitely need to fill that role.” Tetsu commented, informing Izuku on the Hufflepuff team.

_______ _ _ _

Izuku smiled a bit. He would definitely try out for seeker. If not, he’d have to try out for chaser. “Who are the seekers for the other Houses?” Izuku asked. The seeker was by far the most important member of the Quidditch team. That person alone could make or break an entire game.

_______ _ _ _

“Gyffindor has a really good team, to be honest. Nejiri is a great Captain. Bakugou is the seeker for Gryffindor, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” Mina started, and Izuku nodded his head. “The Ravenclaw seeker is honestly better than Bakugou. Mei Hatsume. She has the best eyes we’ve ever seen. I thought Bakugou was going to kill her when Ravenclaw got first place last year.” She said, surprising Izuku. From all of Bakugou’s boasting, he thought that the fiery blonde would definitely be the best at the school.  
“Slytherin’s seeker graduated as well, but they have a really good team. Tokoyami is one hell of a keeper. They have a new Captain too! Tamaki. He's a really great Chaser.” Mina commented. As she was wrapping up her Quidditch talk, the four noticed the Trolly Witch just entering the final car. “I knew we shouldn’t have picked a seat in the back! They better have chocolate frogs left or I’m going to freak out.” She said, exaggerating. 

_______ _ _ _

Mina was about to get up, before Izuku stopped her. “Let me get you guys some candy. You’ve been so nice to me, I think it’s only fair.” Izuku said with a smile, looking at each of the Hufflepuff students. 

_______ _ _ _

“Aw, you don’t have to-” 

_______ _ _ _

“Thanks Izuku. Can you get me some fizzing whizzbees?” 

_______ _ _ _

Izuku laughed, watching Kaminari cover Tetsu’s mouth when he was about to object. Tetsu finally broke free of Kaminari’s hold, and gasped for breath. “Just get me an Acid Pop.” He said, staring daggers at the grinning Kaminari.

_______ _ _ _

Hopping out of the compartment, Izuku walked down the aisle, meeting the Trolly Witch as she got to the second compartment. Taking out his money, he was about to ask for his friends orders, until he stopped dead in his tracks. A tall boy, with half white, half red hair, and a burn scar, stepped out of the compartment and ordered first. “Just one chocolate frog, thanks.” The boy said, handing the money to the witch.

_______ _ _ _

The boy had a serious, somewhat depressed expression. Izuku could tell something was bothering him. The boy looked up at Izuku. When he did, Izuku got quite nervous. The boy’s expression seemed to change a bit. It was less sad, and more surprised. Like he recognized Izuku. 

_______ _ _ _

Izuku recognized the boy, but was much too nervous to make anything of it. Instead, he just gave a quick head nod, then ordered his friends treats, blushing as he had a voice crack.

_______ _ _ _

The Trolly Witch got both of their chocolate frogs. The tall boy, opened his right away. The same thing Izuku did when he got a chocolate frog. Both boys didn’t say a word to each other, opening their treats in silence.

_______ _ _ _

Izuku let out a large grin, stuffing the frog in his mouth as he looked at the card. It was All Might! A rare card, but Izuku had about ten more of these at home. Being an avid collector of anything to do with his favorite Auror. 

_______ _ _ _

The tall boy did the same, but instead of an expression of joy, the already cold look turned even more sour. “Don’t like your card, dear?” The Trolly Witch asked kindly, noticing the other boys dismay. He just shook his head, clenching his jaw.

_______ _ _ _

For some reason, Izuku felt bad. Wanting to help, he finally spoke up. “E-Excuse me. Would you like to trade?” He asked, blushing hard as he extended the card in his hand. The scar faced boy seemed quite surprised. 

_______ _ _ _

“But this is an All Might card.” He said simply, looking down at the item in Izuku’s extended arm.

_______ _ _ _

“I know! I have a bunch at home. It’s just that I think you’d enjoy it more!” He said sheepishly, hoping the other boy wouldn’t be weirded out by his nervous enthusiasm.

_______ _ _ _

The other boy was silent for a moment, but accepted. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He said simply, trading the card in his hand. Izuku couldn’t be too sure, but he could have sworn he saw the other boy smile. Not a grin, but a small, small smile. 

_______ _ _ _

The taller boy had gone into his compartment soon after, and Izuku spent the time waiting for his other purchases to calm himself down and look presentable. Gathering his things, he made it back his compartment, handing each order to his new friends. 

_______ _ _ _

“Izuku! You’re a lifesaver! I owe you one!” Mina exclaimed, ripping open the chocolate frog packaging. Sadly for her, it hopped right out of the window, getting thrown back in the win. “What! Not fair! Just my luck.” She said with a sigh as Kaminari and Tetsu laughed at her. Soon the playful banter was back, and Izuku tried to focus on something else.

_______ _ _ _

In Izuku’s thought, he couldn’t help but notice the card he received from the blank faced boy. It was a card of the flame Auror, Endeavor. For some reason, Izuku couldn’t shake the thought. Endeavor wasn’t the most popular person, now with the recent controversy, but the tall boy seemed more than upset when he received the card. Almost offended. Hurt.

_______ _ _ _

Around an hour had passed since Izuku met the boy with red and white hair. The boy couldn’t escape Izuku’s thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, or how many times he was distracted by Mina, Kaminari, and Tetsu. 

_______ _ _ _

Izuku thought that the boy was uncannily similar to the one in his dream a month ago. Hair like that was not common. But the most striking thing about the boy was the scar. The exact same scar that stuck out so clearly in Izuku’s vision. Was he Izuku’s soulmate? Izuku shook his head every so often. _That’s impossible. I’m sure it’s just some coincidence. He thought to himself._

_______ _ _ _

__The boy in question seemed so distant to Izuku. Pained, and he looked like he hadn’t smiled in months. But when Izuku gave away his All Might card, the boys expression softened. No longer was it bitter and hurt, instead it was surprised, and even joyed._ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kaminari couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with his new friend. The green haired boy had sat in silence for so long. “Izuku! We’re getting close, you should probably get changed.” Kaminari told Izuku.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku blinked, shaking his head as he came out of the zoned out state. “Thanks Kaminari. Where do we get changed?” Izuku asked, but his question was answered by Tetsu, who opened the door to their compartment, already changed into his Hufflepuff robes. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Just change in the bathroom.” Tetsu said, using his thumb to point down the hall of the train car. Izuku thanked the muscular boy before getting his robes from his bag.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It only took Izuku a few minutes to get changed. When he finished, he looked into the mirror, studying himself up and down. With a large grin, Izuku stared at himself excitedly. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku did a little fashion show for himself, turning around in his robes to see the back. He tried every look he could with the robes, admiring the way he fit them. Grabbing his phone, Izuku tried to take a photo of himself to show his Mother, but was cut short by a loud knocking on the bathroom door.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“HURRY THE FUCK UP IN THERE!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Sighing, Izuku put away his phone, grabbing his neatly folded street clothes. Of course Kacchan would find a way to interrupt him, even in his privacy.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Opening the door, Izuku clutched onto his street clothes, blushing nervously as he stepped out of the bathroom. “S-Sorry Kaccha-” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bakugou rolled his eyes, pushing past Izuku forcefully, almost making Izuku fall over. “Don’t ever get in my way, nerd. Not here, not at Hogwarts, not ever.” Bakugou said, shooting Izuku a threatening look, scowling at the freckled boy.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Biting his lip, Izuku gave a small head nod, scurrying past Bakugou as he made his way back to his seat. Izuku felt stupid. He always felt like Bakugou was pushing him over, or at least whenever Bakugou was home for the summer. But now that the two would be seeing each other everyday, Izuku realized he would have to put up with Bakugou’s antics.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku hurried back to the compartment, taking a seat next to Tetsu. Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were all already dressed in their robes. Seeing Izuku’s distraught face, Tetsu looked over at the boy curiously. “What’s up with you dude?” He asked, adjusting the hood of his robes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku shook his head, still blushing from the whole ordeal. “I-It’s nothing, really. Just had an interaction with a childhood friend.” He said, trying not to concern his new found friends.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mina, who had gotten back to the compartment only minutes before Izuku, looked at the boy with concern. “Well I doubt he’s a friend if he’s got you all flustered like that. Who was he?” Mina asked, wondering if she knew the person.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku sighed. He was embarrassed, but the last thing he wanted to do was get some people he barely knew involved in a life long quarrel. “No one, just Kacchan.” He said, waving his hands in front of his body.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kaminari looked up at Izuku in confusion. “Kacchan? Who the Hell is that? Want us to beat him up for you?” He asked, making Izuku frantically shake his head and tell the other boy to stop. As Izuku pleaded, Mina hit Kaminari on the side of the head, telling him to apologize. “What? I was making a joke! Like we’d do that. We’d confront them then run away in fear! Now that’s the Hufflepuff way!” Kaminari exclaimed, receiving another swift slap to the back of the head from Mina.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku realized Kaminari’s confusion, and the whole situation just made him more embarrassed. “That’s just a nickname I used to call him when we were little. His real name is Bakugou. Katsuki Bak-”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Tetsu was next to speak up, cutting off Izuku mid sentence. “That asshole? No wonder you’re like this. Don’t pay attention to him, he’s just a jerk.” The muscular boy said, and Izuku nodded. He already knew the extent of Bakugou’s bullying.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Both Mina and Kaminari looked a bit sheepish. “Well, he’s not that bad. Once you get to know him. But he definitely can be a handful, though he means well!” Mina said, trying to defend Bakugou. Izuku could tell the two were close, or at least friends. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Tetsu just snorted, putting his hands behind his head. “I don’t know how you put up with that guy. Even in dueling club he’s a hot head. I just hope someone will knock him off of his high horse.” When Tetsu finished, a loud whistle sounded from the train. They were about twenty minutes from Hogsmeade station. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The sound of the whistle sent a wave of fear and anxiousness into Izuku, and he gulped softly. Gripping his robe with his right hand, his breaths became more sporadic.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Someone’s nervous. Just don’t sweat it, Izuku. We don’t get many transfer students, but we get enough that it's not a big deal.” Tetsu commented, patting Izuku on the shoulder. This just made Izuku more scared. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Do I have to do the sorting ceremony in front of everyone? With the first years?” He asked softly, biting his lip as he thought of all the possible embarrassing scenarios. Seeing the head nod from all his new friends, Izuku’s eyes went wide. “Of course it is.” He groaned.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mina looked at Izuku with a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry about it. It’s after all the first years go. Then again… it is just a few people transferring, so you’ll get more looks and stares… so I guess that might be a little worse. Sorry about that.” She said with a sorry chuckle, realizing she made the situation worse.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku looked down at his shoes, starting to calm down from his hyperventilating. “It’s fine. If I don’t get into Hufflepuff, can we still hang out?” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t lose his new group of friends.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Tetsu wrapped his arm around Izuku’s shoulders, pulling him in for a noogie. “Of course not bro. We’ve got you.” He reassured Izuku. Sighing softly, Izuku felt some anxiousness get lifted off of his shoulders.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The twenty minutes went by in a heartbeat. Soon, with another whistle sounding out from the train, they came to a stop. The doors of the train compartments were thrown open, and students started pouring out of their seats, going onto the platform. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Waiting for the aisle the clear, the four friends made their way out of their compartment, making their way onto the crowded platform. A large man, with a long black beard was directing people on where to go. “First years and transfer students follow me! 2nd years and above follow the signs to the carriages!” He bellowed out. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku stood in amazement as he looked up at the large man. Izuku already knew who he was, before Kaminari had a chance to say anything. “That’s Hagrid! The Gatekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was here when my Mom went to Hogwarts. He was her favorite teacher.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kaminari just nodded his head at Izuku’s remark. “We gotta get going bro. We’ll catch you later. Don’t be too nervous.” He said, giving Izuku a fist bump. Tetsu did the same thing, and Mina gave Izuku a tight hug. “You should probably follow Hagrid before they start waiting for you. Then you’ll really be embarrassed.” She said with a smirk, following Kaminari and Tetsu into the crowd of people.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku gave a loud sigh. He was all alone. Making his way through the crowd, he spotted Hagrid, following a few paces behind the half giant. “First years and transfer students follow me. Transfers on the right, first years on the left.” He ordered, setting his torch light down on a boat that was rested on the shoreline.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Following the instructions of Hagrid, he made his way to the shoreline. He was much taller than all of the first years, and got weird looks from the younger students. Blushing softly, he stood on the right side of the gathered students. To his surprise, the tall red and white haired boy from earlier stood on the transfer student side.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The boy noticed Izuku, and looked a bit surprised. “You… from the train. You’re a transfer student too?” He whispered, looking down at Izuku with the same blank expression. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku looked more chipper than the other student. “Yep! Where are you transferring to?” Izuku asked, and the other boy seemed to let out a sigh of annoyance. This made Izuku blush. He didn’t mean to offend his classmate.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

After a small bit of silence, the other boy spoke up. “Durmstrang. That place is terrible. Just, don’t ask about it. Please?” He asked Izuku, and the smaller boy nodded. “Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me earlier. Especially after what you did on the train.” The boy remarked, extending his arm and hand out to Izuku. “I’m Shouto. Shouto Todoroki.” He said, but Izuku could tell his whispered more on his last name.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It took a second to click in Izuku’s mind, but soon his face light up. “Todoroki? Like Endeavors son?” He asked with excitement. Realizing with the new controversy, the son, Shouto, had been living with his mother to escape the abuse. Izuku realized his mistake, and shook his head quickly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I-I’m Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.” He said, introducing himself. He shook Shouto’s hand, looking up with a friendly smile. Shouto shook Izuku’s hand. While slightly offended, he knew it was an honest mistake.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They stopped talking as Hagrid gave them their directions. They waited for the first years to board their boats, before they entered the last one before Hagrid. In the the boat was Izuku, Shouto, and a girl who seemed to have a horns growing out of her head. When their boat departed from the shoreline, she grinned at them both, introducing herself.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m Pony! I’m transferring from Ilvermorny. What about you guys?” She asked energetically. She had an American accent, and was a eager to meet these new people.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Shoto stayed quiet, resting his chin on his hand as Izuku and Pony conversed. Listening to their conversation, he looked over at Izuku with surprise. _I was wondering why he was transferring. How on Earth did he his powers manifest so late? _He wondered to himself, though he wouldn’t press Izuku on the matter. It seemed Pony was already doing that.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku tried to deflect every question. Pony was much too eager to learn about him. Almost on a concerning level. Before Izuku could reply to the last question, his eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in amazement. Noticing his expression, both Pony and Shouto turned their heads to see what Izuku was seeing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They both got the same expressions. With the moon shining bright above them, and the cold breeze of the lake blowing on their robes, the sight was even more magnificent. There before them stood Hogwarts castle. It’s mighty form towering over the students, sending a wave of excitement through all of them. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s… amazing.” Izuku said softly, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful castle ahead. The others didn’t answer, just giving small head nods. They too were blown away by it’s grandness. Nowhere on Earth could compare to it’s grandiose figure.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The moonlight shimmered on the lake, glittering on the ripples. Soon, the boats pulled into the boathouse, and Hagrid lead all the students out. The transfers followed right behind the first years, sticking close together as they made their way up the steps of the castle. Izuku was beyond amazed by the the structure, running his hand along the stone, feeling the rock against his fingers. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hagrid left them in front of the main hall doors, and soon a tall man with unkempt black hair walked in front of them. “Quiet down. All of you.” He said sternly. His serious presence quickly shut up the first years. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m Professor Aizawa. Your defense against the dark arts teacher. Now we’re going to do this quickly and efficiently. Gather in the main hall and I will call you by last name to get your house assignments from the sorting hat. Don’t do anything stupid. It’ll hold up the process and I’d really like to eat.” He said with an annoyed snort, moving his long hair out of his eyes.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He doesn’t look like a teacher. _Izuku thought to himself, as he looked at the scraggly teacher. Professor Aizawa opened the door to the main hall, and the students followed him inside. Izuku was more nervous than ever. He could tell Pony was as well, but Shouto didn’t give off a hint of uneasiness.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku had read all about the main hall of Hogwarts. The ceiling was enchanted to mimic the sky above, and the weather outside. The moon still shined brightly on the students, giving a feeling of warmth and excitement to the returning children, and the ones who just arrived.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The large tables were packed with students, all waiting to see which first years would join them. Each teacher was also there, sitting at the head table. He didn’t recognize some, but knew others quite well. Teachers such as Professor Midnight, and Professor Yamada, who ran a popular radio program under the name, Present Mic.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku looked around, trying to spot anyone he knew. At the Gryffindor table, he caught Kirishima’s eye, and gave a small wave. Kirishima however, stood up in his seat and waved high, calling out Izuku’s name during the silence of a first years sorting. Izuku went bright red as everyone looked at him and Kirishima, and it only stopped when people laughed and Kirishima sat down. He knew he’d embarrass himself somehow.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kirishima mouthed a “sorry” to Izuku, but still smiled brightly. Bakugou was next to him, and stared daggers as Izuku, clearly upset that his childhood friend had made it into the school unscathed.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the sorting process went on, they stepped forward in the line, with most of the first years being sorted. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to his right. There sat Mina, who gave him a small thumbs up from her seat at the Hufflepuff table. The hufflepuff table was situated right next to the row of first years.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Giving a small smile to Mina, he turned back to the front, taking a deep breath, as the number of first years came closer and closer to ending. Each house erupted with cheers as the first year walked over to take their seats.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon, there was not a single first year left and only the three transfer students stood together. The three were lined up in a row, with Izuku and Pony glancing around nervously.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Now, to sort the transfer students. This year, only three, all going into their fifth year.” Professor Aizawa said, clearly not impressed with the batch of students. “Let’s get this done with. First up, Shouto Todoroki.” He said loudly, and the students looked out on the transfers with interested looks. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hearing the last name “Todoroki,” the crowd went into a fury of murmurs and gossip. They knew it was the son of Endeavour. Some looked out in fear, fear that the boy would be like his father. Others looked out in amazement, wondering if Shouto would have the same skills and power.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shouto moved swiftly up to the front, taking a seat, having the sorting hat placed on his head. The sorting hat spun into life, a smirk coming across its face. “Never would I have thought that I’d be getting another Todoroki here. Now… let’s see where to place you.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was not a hint of nervousness on the young Todoroki’s face. Though not making an expression, the sorting hat saw right through it. “Nervous. You’re more anxious than these first years. Don’t want to be a Slytherin do you? Since your father was one.” The sorting hat spoke loudly, and a small blush came across Shouto’s face. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please, just finish.” Shouto mumbled, not wanting to hear anymore from the magical hat on his head. The sorting hat was silent for a few moments. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Very difficult… very difficult indeed. Quite Loyal, though ambitious. Ambitious to pass your father, and prove yourself. Yes… it’ll have to be Slytherin!” The sorting hat bellowed out, and the Slytherin table took a few moments to start cheering. They didn’t know how Shouto would take it.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku noticed that Shouto was visibly upset. It wasn’t too noticeable, but he could see a small frown across the other boys face. Shouto stroad over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat at the end of the table. He was met with a warm welcome, with many people greeting him and cheering him on.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then, there was only two left to go. Pony, and Izuku. Pony’s sorting went by very quickly, and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Izuku was last, with the entirety of the school staring at him in anticipation.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Professor Aizawa called out his name, and Izuku walked up to the front, shaking and hyperventilating softly as he got to the seat. The others could see his visible shaking, and some snickers arose from the audience.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sorting hat was placed onto Izuku’s head, and it’s face gave a large smile. “Now this is a tough one. One of the hardest I've had in a while. Let’s see. Very brave, there is no denying that. Very ambitious. You want to be the greatest Auror in history. Though that ambition is definitely rivaled with your dedication, and hard work. Not to mention your wit. Very difficult…” The sorting hat said, thinking long and hard about the decision.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was silent. The whole school looked at it with wide eyes, waiting in anticipation for it’s next few words. Usually, many would have zoned out by now, but they had never seen the sorting hat take this long. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You would be well suited in any house you end up in. Though, there is something about you that I rarely see in most students that come into this hall. You want to be seen. You don’t want to show off, but you want others to recognize your greatness. A very hard task for someone who’s powers only manifested months ago…” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Those words got the students in a fury of gossip and chatter. Izuku blushed hard. He didn’t expect the sorting hat to say such a personal thing to the rest of the class. Izuku feared the rest of the school would underestimate him, and treat him as lesser. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sorting hat spoke again, silencing the students. “You, young Midoriya, are quite the case. I believe you need a house where you can shine. A house where you can rise to the top. You needed help to get here today, and you’ll never prove yourself like you want unless you have people to help and support you. I fear that in other houses you will be faced with too much rivalry and jealousy. Students who will… not take you seriously…”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku held his breath. In his mind, he knew it had to be either Slytherin or Gryffindor at this point. He was sure of it. Izuku just couldn’t decide which house he’d rather be in more. While thinking of each house trait more and more, his train of thought was derailed as the sorting hat bellowed out one last time.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That is why I’ve come to the decision. You will be placed in… Hufflepuff!” The hat exclaimed, and the Hufflepuff table erupted into roaring cheers. The other houses let out sighs of disappointment, while the Hufflepuff’s banged on the table and yelled out in excitement.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku didn’t move from the seat when the sorting hat called out his house. Izuku was still in shock at the decision. _Hufflepuff… I mean, I guess I can show prove myself in this house… and they’re loyal, and will help me, but-_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku had his seat pulled out of him by Professor Aizawa. Standing up quickly, Izuku had to shake the thought away. Just for the time being. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and was met with friendly pats on his back, and general warmth. At one point, Tetsu had grabbed Izuku’s arm, and lead the boy to the very center of the table, squishing Izuku right in between Kaminari and Tetsu himself.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mina, who was grinning widely, looked over at Izuku. “No way! I thought for sure it would be Slytherin! You seemed to fit those qualities a bit more.” Mina said, still shocked from the whole experience. Izuku didn’t speak, just giving a small curt headnod to Mina.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Professor Nezu, the Hogwarts headmaster stood up to greet the students. “A wonderful event! Congratulations to all of our new students, and welcome back to those returning. Now some preliminary matters before we feast.A reminder to all fifth year students and up. Hogsmeade visits will take place every other weekend. And to all our new students, do not enter the forbidden forest. Those who enter will sadly be met with a most gruesome death.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The headmasters words struck fear into many of the new students hearts. He had said everything so casually. As Professor Nezu went on about the rules of Hogwarts, Izuku’s mind was elsewhere. _How did I end up here? I thought I was brave, and ambitious. Why am I stuck in a house where I don’t fit. _He thought to himself. It just didn’t seem right. The sorting hat never made a mistake, but if he was such a hard student to decide for, maybe a mistake could have happened.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When the headmaster’s speech finished, he clapped his hands, and food of all kinds appeared in front of the students. “Oohs,” and “Ahhs” sounded out from the students, and soon everyone was digging in. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku felt like he didn’t want to eat. His mind was racing every which way. Though he realized he’d have to eat when he heard the loud growl from his stomach. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were filling in the other Hufflepuff’s all about Izuku as the boy sat in silence. A girl with purple hair and red earrings faced Izuku, giving a smirk. “You really gave that old hat a tough time. That was dope as hell, man.” She said, extending her arm forward. The girl was more tomboyish, with her hair being shorter than most of the girls at the school.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m Jirou. This is Uraraka, and Tsu.” The girl said, introducing herself as well as her friends to Izuku. He recognized them from the train.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girl, who he learned was Tsu, looked quite different than the other girls. She was pretty, but looked a bit off. “I know why you’re staring. I’m part merperson.” She said, and Izuku blushed as red as he did earlier.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“O-Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I’ve just… never seen anyone like you before!” He said, hoping his words didn’t offend Tsu. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tsu didn’t look upset at all. “Don’t worry. Most people haven’t.” She said with a kind smile. The third girl, Uraraka, was silent. She seemed to be blushing too, and couldn’t meet Izuku’s eyes. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wanting to get to know his classmates better, Izuku decided to strike up some conversation with the other girl. “Uraraka, right? I’m Izuku!” He said brightly, extending his arm out. The girl looked flustered, but quickly shook his hand. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Y-Yep, that’s me! Nice to meet you Izuku!” She said back, smiling a friendly smile at Izuku smiled back. The girl seemed very nice. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He continued to talk with the other Hufflepuff’s, learning more about them, and the house dynamic as a whole. Soon, they were talking like old friends, and Izuku could tell everyone was very supportive of each other. While they ate, they were filled with laughter, and Izuku was becoming more and more comfortable.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon, it was time to go to bed. Following right behind Jirou, he made his way down the hall with the other Hufflepuffs. The school was so large. It would take him a while to figure it out. They didn’t have to walk to far, since the Hufflepuff common room was just by the Hogwarts kitchens. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“New kids, listen up. You can get in and out of the dorms easily, you just have to tap the these two barrels in the rhythm of the name “Helga Hufflepuff,” If you want to be able to get in. Just don’t go blabbering it off to the rest of the houses. Also, if you get it wrong, you’ll be sprayed with vinegar.” The hufflepuff prefect instructed. Izuku took note of the older boys actions, making sure he wouldn’t forget this important information. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He walked right into the common room. It was quite cozy, with a large television, tables, couches, a fireplace, and lots of places for the students to catch up, study, or just relax. It was very cozy. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The perfect stood in the center of the room. “Boys, do not go into the ladies dorm. Ladies, do not go into the boys dorm. I don’t want to repeat that, even if you find your soulmate here.” He said, giving a stern look to a seventh year couple, who were already all over each other. “New kids, form a line and I’ll tell you your room assignments.” The boy said, and Izuku got in line with the first years.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, Izuku. The one who we didn’t expect. You’re in room number fourteen. It’s a four person, so it might get a little cramped.” He said with a friendly look, and Izuku thanked him.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Making his way down a long hallway, he passed many rooms, all looking just as cozy as the common room. Finding the door marked “14,” he pushed it open, grinning when he saw who was inside.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, no way!” Kaminari exclaimed, running over to the door with Tetsu. Izuku sighed in relief. He’d be sharing a room with his friends. There was a third person in the room, who greated Izuku warmly as well named Yo Shindo. He had black hair, and spoke like a Ravenclaw. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The four talked for awhile before deciding to get ready to sleep. They said their goodnights, but Izuku laid awake in his bed, staring at the cobblestone ceiling above him.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before he slept, Kaminari spoke up. “Hey Izuku?” He asked.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, Kaminari?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad you’re with us, dude. We’re your friends now, so we’ll be here for you the whole way through. You can count on us.” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Izuku gave a warm smile to Kaminari, thanking him softly before he said his final goodnight. Izuku laid out in his bed, unable to sleep.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hufflepuff. It’s nice here but… I don’t understand. He thought to himself, sighing softly. One set of words stuck out in his head from the sorting ceremony._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You needed help to get here today”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You needed help to get here today”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You needed help to get here today”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After what felt like hours of thinking, it finally hit Izuku. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around at his room. There his new found friends. It hit Izuku! 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Of course! The sorting hat saw that without help from people who care about me, I wouldn’t be here! It put me in Hufflepuff, because he knew I’d need help from others to keep up at Hogwarts! It didn’t put me in Hufflepuff because I’m not ambitious, it put me in Hufflepuff because they’re loyal, and their hard work and loyalty will give me the help to push myself! The other houses have too much rivalry, but in Hufflepuff, everyone is supporting each other! ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Izuku smiled to himself as he laid back in his bed._ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Izuku spoke softly to himself. "All Might helped me get here… and pushed me to succeed. I know my house will do the same. I’ll help them, just as much as they help me! With the help of my friends, I will be the greatest Auror of all time!" ____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to update! I promise they'll be coming out regularly soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave your feedback if you enjoyed!

Chapter 3: First day of class

 

“Izuku! Wake up!” 

Opening his eyes, Izuku Midoriya let out a yawn, blinking as he registered what was happening. “Okay, okay, I’m up.” He said with annoyance, as Kaminari shook his bed back and forth. Though an inconvenience, it did a great job getting Izuku awake, so he was grateful to an extent.

Izuku rubbed his eyes, stretching a bit once Kaminari left. He should have set an alarm last night. Grabbing his toothbrush, and toothpaste,, he got out of bed, making his way down to the shared boys bathroom. Once he was inside, his eyes went wide. It was chaotic, with most of the Hufflepuff boys running around hecticly.

Pushing his way past two 4th years, he found an open sink. The bathroom, much like the rest of the Hufflepuff living space, was quite well decorated, and rustic looking. Each sink bowl was made out of a dark wood, and vines grew on the walls, over it’s soft yellow coloring. 

As he brushed his teeth, he could barely look at himself in the mirror. A few people were crowded by the sink as well, and Izuku would just have to fix his hair when he went back to his room. Spitting out the toothpaste, he washed his hands, and was immediately pushed away by a seven year student who was waiting in line.

Grumbling to himself, Izuku walked back down the hallway to his room. To his surprise, he was met with smiles and good mornings from most of the students that walked by. Izuku reciprocated, and his morning was beginning to brighten a little bit more.

When he entered his room once again, he took a deep breath. He could smell the food emanating from the kitchen. Though underground, there were windows placed on each of the walls, magically enchanted to project the gardens outside. The sun shined brightly through the windows, warming up the shared room.

Carefully putting on his robes, Izuku took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. While he looked himself up and down, something caught his eye. Grabbing his robes, he opened them up for further inspection. The once fully black robes, now head yellow mixed in. Izuku was now proudly wearing the Hufflepuff colors.

Izuku’s third roommate, Yo Shindo, looked over at him with a smirk on his face. “Damn man, someone’s stunting today!” He said, playfully hitting Izuku on the shoulder. Yo, was only wearing his uniform, rather than the full on robe set. Most upperclassmen stopped wearing their full uniform a couple days in, but some decided it wasn’t even worth the effort.

Izuku blushed a bit at Yo’s comment, but thanked him anyway. “Denki and Tetsu are already walking to breakfast, we should catch up.” Yo said, opening the door to leave.

“I’ll follow in a minute, you can get going.” Izuku said, and Yo nodded, shrugging at Izuku’s hesitation to leave. Once Yo was gone, Izuku took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror one more time. He was finally here, standing in his house robes, at Hogwarts.

While it was a dream come true, Izuku couldn’t help but feel like his stomach was in knots. He knew he was behind in terms of wand practice, and the thought of using his new powers in front of his classmates scared him. He did practice want movements at home, but never got to fully use them. Izuku wasn’t old enough to practice active magic outside of school.

Every embarrassing situation was running through his head. What if they laugh at me? What if I make a fool out of myself in front of the whole class! Izuku thought to himself. He just stood in front of the mirror, not wanting to move. But he knew he had to move. He was very nervous, but he remembered what All Might had told him. Just smile and get through it. Smiling makes it better.

Grabbing his wand and phone from his bedside table, Izuku hurried down the hallway to breakfast. Exiting the Hufflepuff common room, he looked around at which way to go. Hufflepuff’s dorms were situated right next to the kitchen, so the great hall was only a short walk away. Slowing down his pace, Izuku bit his lip, walking down the hallway. He took a deep breath in, and soon a smile fell onto his face. Hogwarts was so intriguing, and he planned on on exploring every corner.

“Izuku!” 

Izuku whipped his head around, hearing someone call his name. He grinned wide, seeing Kirishima walk towards him with a very annoyed looking Bakugou. The red head gave Izuku a fist bump, and Bakugou just rolled his eyes.

“How was your first night?” Kirishima asked excitedly. The boys hair was now spiked up, looking rather jagged and wild. 

Izuku smiled at the thought. He had already forgiven Kirishima for the embarrassment the other boy caused at the sorting ceremony, so besides that, everything seemed to have been great in Izuku’s eyes.

“Good, I’d say. Hogwarts is really beautiful!” Izuku answered, looking past Kirishima to the many fine details of the Hogwarts architecture.

Bakugou, who had been silent for most of the time, finally spoke up. “I’m just glad you weren’t placed in Gryffindor. You would have been dead as soon as you walked in the door!” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stared down Izuku. 

Izuku frowned. Though he was excited to start his education at Hogwarts, a part of him was still apprehensive, and Bakugou’s constant threats and insults didn’t help. Kirishima, who had launched into a flurry of apologies, looked over at Izuku with his same goofy grin. “Sorry, again. You’ve got to stop being such a dick sometimes, dude.” Kirishima said to Izuku, and then to Bakugou.

Izuku accepted Kirishima’s apologies, knowing he wouldn’t receive one from Bakugou. The three walked towards the Great Hall, with Bakugou walking a few paces ahead to avoid being seen with Izuku. While they walked, Kirishima launched into his hopes for his schedule. All of them had picked classes over the summer, and Kirishima hoped that the three would get some classes together.

Scoffing at Kirishima’s words, Bakugou made a beeline for the Gryffindor table right as they entered.

“Well I’ll see you later, Izuku. You should probably go get your schedule.” Kirishima said, before walking over to the Gryffindor table, waving goodbye. Izuku gave a small wave back, and headed for the Hufflepuff table. Only about half of the House was there, as others were still walking in through the doors.

Spotting Mina amongst the crowd, he pushed his way past some Ravenclaw third years, breaking through the crowd to hopefully get a seat at the table. To his surprise, Mina had saved him a seat. “Izuku! I got your schedule for you!” She called out to him, handing the paper to him as he sat.

Izuku grinned at the gesture. “Thanks so much!” He said, thanking Mina. Mina just nodded her head, shoveling a pile of scrambled eggs onto her plate. As Izuku opened his schedule, Kaminari and Tetsu sat down across from them, both gripping bowls of cereal. 

“Did you guys seriously go all the way down to the end of the table, just to take those from the first years?” Mina asked, frowning at her best friends. Tetsu put his hands in the air, pretending to get defensive about the accusation.

“We didn’t take anything from anyone. We simply found the bowls before they could. Sure they got upset and wondered where the cereal went off too, but it’s not like we stole it. Invisibility spells are a common thing, they should be expecting it.” Tetsu explained, twirling his wand in his fingers. Mina rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her forehead. They did this sort of hazing every year. Shaking her head, she turned to Izuku, not wanting to deal with Tetsu and Kaminari.

“What classes are you taking, Izuku?” She asked, brushing a few crumbs off of her skirt. Izuku didn’t look up from his schedule. He studied every class, wanting to make sure they got all the classes that he requested.

Mina rolled her eyes, and took the sheet of paper from Midoriya’s hands. Ignoring Izuku’s startled questioning, she scanned the list, looking over the classes Midoriya would have throughout the week.

Mina smiled a bit when she saw Izuku’s lineup for monday. “We have Herbology and History of Magic together. You picked cool electives, my Mom made me take lame ones.” She complained, noticing that Izuku was taking Astronomy and Care of Magical creatures on Monday as well. “Muggle music? I forgot they offered that. I think most kids just take that if they couldn’t get the classes they wanted.” She said, handing the paper back to Izuku.

Blushing a bit at Mina’s comment, Izuku folded the paper into his pocket. “I like Muggle music. I just hope I won’t be the only one there who is interested in the class.” Izuku said hopefully, and Mina have a nod of agreement. 

Tetsu, who was stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, turned to face Izuku. “Izuchu youh shod do duling club!” Tetsu exclaimed, with a mouth full of food. Izuku couldn’t make out a word his friend was saying. 

Clearing his throat softly, Kaminari began to translate. “What our friend here clearly said, is that you should do the dueling club.” Tetsu nodded his head at Kaminari’s words. 

Izuku thought about the proposal. He barely had much wand training to begin with, and he knew for a fact that he would be beat easily by anybody at the school. But Izuku was itching to try out his new powers. If he were to become the best Auror, he would have to learn to fight. Sure, it could be embarrassing, but a hurdle like that is one that needs to be jumped. 

With a toothy grin, Izuku came to his decision. “I think I will! When does it meet?” He asked, only for Kaminari to speak up. 

“Wednesday’s and Friday’s at 7:00pm. They made sure it’s after Quidditch practice, since a good chunk of the dueling club members are also on their house teams.” Kaminari explained, knowing that Izuku was planning to try out for Hufflepuffs Quidditch team. 

As the four talked amongst themselves, Jirou, Tsu, and Uraraka joined them at the table. “You know, I’m starting to think that they’re making breakfast shorter this year.” Jirou complained, piling a heap of food onto her plate. 

Kaminari just laughed at her. “You just sleep in too late. We actually got here on time, maybe you should try it?” Kaminari teased, making Jirou just roll her eyes. 

“Like that time you showed up late to the dorms because you locked yourself outside?” Jirou commented casually, sending the others into a flurry of laughter. Izuku however, didn’t know the story, but wanted to hear more. 

“It was one time! We were first years, give me a break! It’s not my fault they made that rythem so complicated…” Kaminari grumbled. Though they had been at Hogwarts together for five years, not a single person would forget about his incident on the second day of school, or let him live it down. 

Jirou started to laugh a bit. “You were on the ground with red eyes, you had to have been crying!” Jirou said, putting her hand over her mouth. 

“The vinegar hit you like six times! Why didn’t you just ask for help?” Mina chuckled, making Kaminari blush harder. 

“Jirou had to let you in… two days in a row!” Tetsu laughed, pointing at his friend with a playful grin. Kaminari started to laugh a bit at this point. After being endlessly teased about it for years, he had built up a humor around it. 

“I can’t believe I got locked out twice in the span of two days. That’s gotta be a record of some kind?” Kaminari joked, making the rest of them laugh more. 

Izuku laughed right along with his Housemates. The table was so lively. Izuku just wasn’t used to it. Not that he minded. The energy that the Hufflepuffs had was unmatched by any of the other houses. 

The seven of them, once calm from their laughing fit, talked amongst themselves for the next fifteen minutes. While the conversation was mostly controlled by Tetsu, Kaminari, Mina, and Jirou, the other three found times to interject as well. 

Checking his phone, Izuku noticed that breakfast was ending very soon. “We should probably get to class. First period is Herbology, that’s a shared class, right?” Izuku asked, recieving nods from his classmates. 

A shared class was a class that all of the Hufflepuff fifth years shared with each other. Unlike electives where they got to choose, shared classes were communal, and usually took place with another house. 

Their first period, Herbology, was shared with the Gryffindor fifth years. Standing up from the table, Izuku and the rest made their way out of the Great Hall. Herbology was in the gardens, so it wasn’t too far of a walk. About five minutes, which at Hogwarts, was a blessing. 

The Gryffindors came to the garden shortly after the Hufflepuffs, and quickly started intermingling. Lots of the students had friends in other Houses. Out of the group, Izuku recognized Kirishima, Bakugou, and a blond student who he remembered to be Ojiro. 

It was hard to tell if Bakugou was friends with Mina and Kaminari. While the two greeted the explosive blond like any friend would, Bakugou just hurled words of annoyance. Though Kaminari and Mina seemed to not be affected. 

Izuku suddenly felt invisible. Everyone already had relationships built up with other students; ones that they had known since year one. He couldn’t help but feel a little left out. Even Pony, a new student like himself, already seemed to know a few people.

“Izuku! Dude come over here!”

Izuku had been standing silently for a What only was around a minute, but it felt like hours. Hearing his name called to be summoned over, he was quite relieved. He hated being the lonely one. 

When Izuku got to the group of boys, he was immediately met with angry eyes from Bakugou. “This here, is the dueling squad!” Kaminari introduced. Hearing those words, Bakugou launched into a rant, not wanting to be lumped together with the rest of them.

Izuku looked around at the group. He knew all of them, except for one tall, black haired boy, who stuck his hand out towards Izuku. “I’m Sero. Just ignore Bakugou.” He said kindly, smiling at Izuku. 

After introducing himself back, Bakugou seemed to be coming down from his rant. “...and finally, why the fuck is this squib nerd here?” Bakugou asked angrily, pointing directly at Izuku. 

Mina wrapped her arm around Izuku, giving a lighthearted grin to Bakugou. “Izuku’s doing dueling club! I thought it would be cool if talked to the other membe-“

“NO. FUCK NO. DEKU I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT IN THE DUELING CLUB!” 

Conversations all around them came to a halt, and Izuku could feel blood rush to his face. “Bro, chill out!” Izuku turned his head to see Yo Shindo, calling out Bakugou from from his group of friends. 

Bakugou just ignored Yo, still directing his attention towards Izuku. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK INTO THIS SCHOOL AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT? IS THAT IT?”

“N-No Kacchan, I-“

“YOU WANT TO BE A DUEL RIGHT? THEN TAKE OUT YOUR WAND YOU SQUIB BASTARD!” 

Izuku didn’t understand, but before he know it, Bakugou had drew his wand from his pocket, and had it pointed directly at Izuku. 

“Bakugou, calm down!” Mina said with worry. Usually Bakugou just insulted people. He would rarely act on his words. Shoving Mina out of the way, Bakugou was about to yell out a spell, acting quicker than the other students who were running forward to stop him. 

Through the whole ordeal, Izuku was frozen. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was scared. Bracing himself for impact, Izuku shut his eyes. 

“That’s enough!”

Opening his eyes quickly, Izuku saw an older figure enter the garden, storming furiously over to Bakugou. “Put that wand away. That’s twenty points from Gryffindor. Consider that a light punishment.” He said sternly, making the other Gryffindors groan. They had lost the house cup two years in a row, due to Bakugou's antics. 

“Everyone inside the garden, and please don’t do something like that again. I don’t want to give a detention out on the first day.” The older man grumbled. The man was Professor Woods, father of rising Auror, Kamui Woods, and talented botanist. He had been teaching at Hogwarts for a very long time. 

As the students piled into the garden, Kaminari, Mina, and Sero rushed over to Izuku. “Dude I’m so sorry! He never does stuff like that. We’ll talk to him, I promise.” Kaminari said frantically. Izuku could sense the guilt radiating from all three of them. 

Izuku shook his head, still blushing hard from the situation that occurred. “It’s okay, you guys did nothing wrong.” 

“But we still feel awful. I know that shitty thing just happened but we don’t want to lose you as a friend, just because of Bakugou, okay?” Mina said, looking at Izuku apologetically. She really meant her words. 

Izuku cracked a smile. “I won’t ditch you guys just because you sometimes hang out with Bakugou. Don’t worry.” He said reassuringly, making the others sigh with relief. 

“Thank God. We’ll make it up to you, we promise.” Kaminari said, giving his usual goofy grin at the now smiling Izuku. He wouldn’t be able to forget the embarrassment, but Izuku was glad to have friends who would stick by his side. He trusted them. 

They all piled into the garden, where Professor Woods stood with a chalkboard and a hat full of folded paper. The garden was magnificent, with brightly colored plants from all over the globe, all containing different remedial properties. 

“Now, if we can get through this lesson without anymore interruptions.” Professor Woods started, glaring at Bakugou, who scoffed. “Then welcome to fifth year Herbology. As you know, I’m Professor Woods. Now to begin I’ll give you your partner for the year, then we’ll get into the class syllabus. I know it’s boring but we can’t start until we go over it. Actual plant work will begin in a few days.” The class groaned at Professor Woods words. Most classes wouldn’t actually start learning until after the first day, and most of the fifth years were eager to get started. 

The partner assignments went by quickly, with Kirishima being placed with Tsu, Ojiro being placed with Mina, Tetsu being placed with Sero, and sadly for Jirou, she had to be partners with Bakugou. 

The names in the hat were thinning, with only a few names left. “Izuku Midoriya &... Ochaco Uraraka.”

Izuku caught Uraraka’s eye and smiled. From the few interactions he had with Uraraka, she seemed nice, and he wanted to get to know her better. Uraraka replied to his smile with a blush, and a small, twitchy grin. 

The two were put at a work station near the back, setting their bags down next to the table. Professor Woods still had a few names to go, so Uraraka decided to spark up a conversation. 

“Izuku, what was that name you called Bakugou?” She asked curiously. Noticing Izuku’s expression, she quickly took back her words. “I mean, if that’s weird you don’t have to answer! I totally get it!”

Izuku blushed a bit, looking over at Uraraka with a nervous expression. “N-No it’s okay. We’re childhood friends. That’s just a nickname I gave him.” After he finished his explanation, Uraraka gave a frown. 

“You two don’t seem like friends at all.” She mumbled, before looking back up to Izuku. “Nevermind. So Izuku, how are you liking Hogwarts?” She asked, realizing how awkwardly she started the conversation. 

Izuku took a breath of the cool air in the garden. Something about it was so soothing. So perfect. “To be honest, it still hasn’t fully processed that I’m here. From what I’ve seen so far, it’s great, and I can tell I’m really going to like it here.” Izuku said honestly, grinning widely as he spoke. 

Uraraka couldn’t help but smile back. She couldn’t help but be a bit nervous around Izuku. After all, she had seen Izuku many times, in her dreams. 

It seemed that every few nights Uraraka would get the same recurring dream. She saw the sludge villain incident, over, and over again. She saw Izuku heroically run into the dangerous situation to save Bakugou. She knew these dreams had to mean something. 

She consulted Tsu about it earlier that morning while they got ready for breakfast. 

“You’ve been seeing that dream a lot, huh?” 

“It’s always the same one! That Midoriya kid running in to save Bakugou. That has to be some sort of soulmate thing, right?”

“Well, if you’re seeing both Bakugou and Midoriya in your dreams, how do you know it’s about Midoriya, and not Bakugou?”

“Ew, Tsu, don’t even joke about that sort of thing. Bakugou is disgusting.”

“Well looking at it objectively, you can’t confirm that it’s about specifically one of them. Or that it’s even a soul mate dream at all. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“You’re probably right… I just can’t help but think that something's there.”

Uraraka couldn’t help but think about her conversation with Tsu. This dream happened so often, she was sure it had to do with Izuku! The thought of having to spend the rest of her life with Bakugou disgusted her beyond belief. 

Soon, Izuku and Uraraka had to stop their conversation and listen to Professor Woods go over what would be happening for the year. During the entire lecture, Uraraka was captivated by Izuku. The way he focused so hard, and diligently took notes, even if the lecture was about the rules of the class, not even the class itself. She was so intrigued by Izuku, that by the time she snapped out of it, the bell rang for them to go to their next class. 

Izuku put his textbook and papers into his book bag, slinging it around his shoulders. “What class do you have next, Uraraka?” He asked curiously. 

Uraraka blushed, trying to remember her schedule as she mentally kicked herself for acting so weird. “U-Um, divination I  
Think. You?”

“I’ve got Care of Magical Creatures. I should probably get going, so I’ll see you at third period!” Izuku said with a bright smile, walking right out of the garden and into the castle, not saying another word. 

Uraraka gave a small wave of goodbye, and when Izuku was out of sight, she let out a loud sigh. “You okay, Uraraka?”

Mina was standing beside her, giving a look of sympathy to her friend. “It’s the soulmates thing, isn’t it?” She asked, receiving a small head not from Uraraka. The two walked out of the garden together. They were in the same Divination class. 

“Just don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.” Mina said, trying to comfort her friend. Uraraka just gave another nod. This whole situation was much more confusing than she could handle. 

Bounding through the busy hallways of Hogwarts, Izuku clutched his map tightly. The whole place was much too confusing. Checking his phone, he bit his lip nervously. Class started in 10 minutes, and he had no idea where to go. He had spent the last 5 minutes not realizing he was going in a circle. 

With his face in the map, Izuku didn’t bother looking up in his intense focus. Walking down what he thought was the right Hallway, he suddenly fell to the ground, falling onto his back. Looking up in confusion, he saw Tsu, on the ground as well. 

“Tsu! I’m so sorry. I didn’t look where I was going.” He said apologetically, getting up to help his classmate. He hadn’t paid too much attention to Tsu before, but looking at her one on one made Izuku notice much more. 

Tsu, was unlike any of his other classmates. With gills on her neck, as well as wider eyes, Tsu was very clearly unlike anyone else at Hogwarts. Though different, Izuku couldn’t help but think she was just as pretty as the other girls, in her own way. 

Taking Izuku’s hand, Tsu pulled upwards, standing on her feet once again. “It’s okay. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” She said, straightening her skirt. “Are you lost? Most people aren’t running around with a map that frantically.” Tsu asked, looking at Izuku curiously. 

Nodding his head, Izuku showed his map to Tsu. “I have Care of Magical Creatures in a few minutes. Do you know where it is?” He asked, only for Tsu to start walking forward. 

“I have that class too. Just follow me, it’s quickest to take the path from that goes to the Quidditch pitch then go right to Hagrid's Hut.” She explained, as Izuku jogged over to catch up. 

It didn’t take them too long to exit the main building and go down the path from the outside courtyard to the Quidditch pitch. Seeing how easy it was, Izuku blushed a bit, embarrassed that he didn’t figure it out sooner. 

The two arrived at Hagrids hut with a few minutes to spare. There wasn’t many students in the class, it seemed. Izuku didn’t recognize them, except for the Ravenclaw girl Momo, whom he met on the train, and a boy who looked like he was an animal himself. Izuku saw him in the hallway before class started. 

The class was small, and everyone seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves as Tsu and Izuku arrived. Momo, who was talking to a girl with long green hair, turned to greet the two as they walked up. “Izuku, Tsu, it’s nice to see you! Are you guys settling in okay?” She asked politely. Both answered positively, and Izuku could tell this made Momo quite happy. 

Momo made quick work in introducing Izuku to the other members of the class. The green haired girl, who he now knew as Ibara Shiozaki, greeted him warmly, while the animal looking boy named Koda, gave a nervous smile back. 

Before the bell for class to start rang, two more students walked down the path to Hagrid's hut just in time. Shinsou, who Izuku met on the train, and a student he didn’t know. If he thought Koda looked like an animal, the student who just arrived blew that thought out of the water. The boys head was that of a black birds, with a yellow beak and menacing eyes. 

Shinsou shot a smile at Izuku as he approached. The purple haired boy’s uniform was very poorly kept, with his shirt barely tucked in, and all clothes wrinkled. The bird boy on the other hand, had a perfect uniform, with not a single thing out of order. 

“Sorry we we’re almost late, Shinsou couldn’t help but talk to Mina in the halls.” The bird boy said, causing the others of the class to snicker.

“Not true Tokoyami, you don’t have any proof.” Shinsou said sheepishly, only to wipe off a lipstick print off of his cheek. Tokoyami rolled his eyes, shooting a small smug smirk over to his friend. 

Without another word spoken, the door from Hagrid’s hut flew open, and the half giant greeted the class with a warm smile. “Hello everyone. As you know, I’m Professor Hagrid. Though you can just call me Hagrid. Glad to see you all continued the course from last year!” Hagrid said excitedly, directing his attention to the six who have been in Care of Magical Creatures for a long time. “And it’s always great to have some new additions to the class as well.” The attention was now focused on Izuku. 

“Now, a lot of the other teachers don’t have you working until a few days later. I say to hell with that! The best way to learn is to get hands on experience from the get go, so follow me!” Hagrid said excitedly, waving his arm to direct the class. The class followed Hagrid just a little ways into the forbidden forest, sticking close together as they walked. 

Izuku walked next to Tsu, excitedly taking in the magical surroundings. “What do you think Hagrid is going to have us do?” He asked Tsu, looking down at her with a hopeful giddiness. 

Tsu put her finger to her chin. “Well last year he had us trying to charm sparkling doves on the first day, but we had to stop early because Shinsou got hurt. Judging by how the first days went the past few years, we’ll probably have to stop the lesson early.” Tsu remarked casually. Tokoyami, who was listening in to their conversation, interjected as well. 

“It’s quite the dangerous course. There’s a reason why the class is so small.” Izuku couldn’t help but be taken aback at the casualness of their comments. “Have people died or something?” Izuku asked quietly to Tsu. 

“No, people just don’t like having to deal with the creatures or potentially getting hurt, but we don’t mind. It’s a fun class.” Tsu said, stopping with the others as they made their way into the clearing. Izuku nodded his head in understanding. He knew it was a hard class, but the specifics of it just seemed muddy. 

Hagrid stood directly in the center of the clearing, blocking the students view. “Can anyone go over the proper way to subdue a fire crab?” He asked, only for Momo to shoot her hand up. 

Clearing her throat, Momo began. “Its a two person job. You have to clamp the fire spitter on the back, then have the second person to close its mouth shut. And finally you bring it into the cage, all while trying not to get burned. I’m guessing you’re going to have us do this?” Momo asked, looking up at Hagrid, who had a wide grin. “Excellent explanation, Momo. Five points to Ravenclaw.” He said as he moved out of the way, revealing three fire crabs in flame resistant cages. 

“I know there’s seven of ya, so one team is going to have three people. Figure it out amongst yourselves.” He said, letting the students pick their partners. 

Izuku was blown away by Hagrids curriculum. It seemed much to dangerous. “H-He’s not actually trying to make us do this, right?” Izuku asked Tsu, seeing fire shoot out of the cages. But as Izuku looked around, the other students seemed to be totally fine with the assignment, talking about it like it was nothing. 

“It’s not too hard, we had to do it last year.” Tsu said, looking over at Izuku. “You should probably take out your wand. A water spell usually does the trick.” Izuku nodded his head quickly, taking his wand out of his pocket. Biting his lip, Izuku looked at his wand. It would be the first time he used his power at Hogwarts. A simple water spell didn’t seem to hard. 

After a few minutes of talking with the others, it was decided that the quiet boy, Koda, would be placed with Izuku and Tsu. Not that Koda couldn’t find a partner, Izuku learned that the boy was the best there at all things creature related. Having someone like that in his group would make Izuku’s life a little easier. 

Izuku stood next to Tsu and Kota, his arms shaking a bit from his nervousness. It was surprising to Izuku, seeing the class so determined. There was not a single bit of fear in their eyes. Before Izuku could ask his partners another question, the sound of a whistle signaled that Hagrid had let the fire crabs out of their cages.

With steadfast movements, the teams moved quickly to subdue the creatures. Fire shot out in all directions, making it a frenzy of dodging and quick movements for the more experienced students. Izuku stood frozen, not entirely sure what to do.

“Izuku, the water spell?”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” The green haired boy said, snapping back into focus. Kota, had already gotten a hold of the fire crabs snapping jaw, closing it shut. The creature was putting up a fight, struggling to free itself from Kota’s hands, thrashing it’s head in all directions.

Tsu made quick work diving for the fire shooting tail. Realizing how pressing the situation was, Izuku took his wand out frantically, doing a quick wand movement and bellowing out “Aguamenti” to try and stop the flame. To Izuku’s surprise, not a single drop of water shot out of his wand.

Izuku’s eyes went wide. He could have sworn that he had learned that spell. Izuku tried again, and again, now starting to panic. Fear started flowing through his body. If I don’t get this right, Tsu is going to get burned, and it’ll be all my fault. Izuku thought to himself, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before trying the spell again.

“Izuku, you’re waving your wand right to left, it needs to be left to right!” Tsu called out, once again narrowly missing a burst of fire from the creatures tail. The fear that Izuku once had was soon replaced with embarrassment. It was such a simple spell, and Izuku couldn’t help but feel he made a foolish mistake. Finally getting the spell right, a torrent of water shot out from his wand, directly extinguishing the flame. In that time, Tsu gripped the tail, claiming it shut with her hands. Carefully, Kota and Tsu led the Fire Crab back into its cage as it swung it’s head and tried to break free from their grasps.

Izuku’s group was the last to finish, and Izuku couldn’t help but feel guilty. As Hagrid congratulated the class on making it through with no injuries, Izuku’s eyes were drawn to Tsu. It was strange, seeing that the girl seemed to not care about Izuku’s blunder. 

 

The class, after receiving a small lecture from Hagrid, was led out of the forest, where they were dismissed to go to their break. Tsu picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked up the path to the middle courtyard. 

“Tsu!”

Tsu turned around swiftly, seeing Izuku running to catch up with her. “Did you need something, Izuku?” She asked curiously, looking up at him questioningly. Izuku shook his head, and started to blush a slight shade of red before he began to speak.

Izuku took in a breath. “I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry about earlier. You almost got hurt and it was my fault. It won’t happen again.” Izuku said, apologizing. Tsu could tell that the boy was quite upset with himself.

The expression on Tsu’s face didn’t waver as she turned again to walk up the path, making Izuku have to catch up with her again. “It’s really not a problem. I’m really not mad or anything, it’s just a simple mistake.” She said reassuringly, and Izuku let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you. I just don’t want you to be mad at me. You’re really cool, and I was hoping that we could become friends!” 

Tsu couldn’t help but blush a little bit as well. Izuku was quite awkward in his proposal, but she could tell it came from the heart. “I would like that.” Tsu agreed, shaking Izuku’s hand a single time. The two chatted all the way to the middle courtyard. A lot of students were packed in, meeting up with friends and discussing their first two classes.

“Izuku!”

Turning his head, Izuku saw Tetsu storming over to, with an annoyed look on his face. “The nerve of that Bakugou! I don’t get how Kaminari and Mina hang out with that kid,” Tetsu started, “If Professor Woods wasn’t there, I swear to god I would have ripped him a new one!” 

Izuku looked around with embarrassment as other students moved away, taken aback by the conversation between the two boys. “W-Well I appreciate it, Tetsu, but please don’t get in trouble because of me. Please.” Izuku asked, waving his hands in front of his body as Tetsu gave an eye roll.

“Whatever. That dude just pisses me off.” Tetsu said with a sigh. Noticing Tsu next to Izuku, Tetsu gave the girl a small head nod upwards, and Tsu gave a small wave back. The three decided to walk together, taking a seat under the large tree in the middle courtyard, relaxing before their next period.

The next period was a shared period with Slytherin, and many of the Hufflepuff 5th years poured into the courtyard. It didn’t take long before Kaminari and Mina joined the three, taking a seat on both sides of Izuku. They both still felt very guilty.

Mina wrapped her arm around Izuku when she got comfortable. “We’re sorry, again. We gave Bakugou a hard talking too… though I don’t think he really listened.” Mina said with a small frown. Izuku just gave a small, uncomfortable laugh. “It’s fine, let’s just forget about it, alright?” Izuku asked.

A collective sigh or relief came from Izuku’s friends. An awkward silence fell over the group, and Izuku wanted to change to topic quickly. Seeing Uraraka and Jirou approaching in the distance, Izuku waved over to them, receiving a wave back before the two made their way over to the group.

“Hey guys! You ready for potions? Class starts in like 10 minutes.” Jirou asked, nodding her head upwards to greet everyone. Uraraka stayed silent, looking at her feet. Izuku couldn’t help to think something was on her mind. The potions classroom wasn’t too far away from the courtyard, only being a walk down the stairs and past the Slytherin dorms.

The now much larger group made their way out of the courtyard, chatting lively as they walked to the potions classroom. Feeling a bump at his side, Izuku looked over to see Kaminari smirking at him. “Dude, you’re going to love Professor Midnight.” He said, winking at Izuku before speeding up to enter the class first.  
Izuku gave a small chuckle back, sucking in his lips as a wave of nervousness once again crashed over his body. He would have to tell his new friends that he was gay. Izuku didn’t think it would be much of a problem, but the thought of coming out was just as scary as anything else. If his friends didn’t accept him, what could he do? He didn’t want to be the outcast again.

When they all entered the classroom, Izuku’s tension was replaced with growing excitement. The potions classroom was dark, and mysterious. Vats of liquids in all colors steamed throughout the classroom, and vials of strange ingredients lined the shelves. At the front of the classroom, was simply a cauldron, and Professor Midnight on a stool, with a clipboard in her hand. “If you could all please line up, the seating process will go a lot faster.” She said cheerfully, motioning the students to come closer.

Professor Midnight was much different than the other, more reserved teachers at Hogwarts. Anything she did had the boys of the school going wild. Maybe it was a straight thing, but Izuku just couldn’t understand why Kaminari and Tetsu were pushing their ways to the front.

As Kaminari and Tetsu ran forward, suddenly they hit the ground. Emerging behind them was a small student with dyed purple hair, who was ignoring the enraged words from Kaminari and Tetsu. Seeing this student, Professor Midnight sighed. “Ugh… this again? I’ve got my eyes on you, Mineta. You’re in the very back right.” Before the boy, now known as Mineta could speak, Professor Midnight just put her finger up, shushing him.

Kaminari was about to speak, but got the same treatment. “You too, Kaminari. You’re in the front left. I intend on keeping you and your partner in crime as far away from each other as possible.” Professor Midnight said, pointing to Kaminari’s desk. Kaminari didn’t seem to mind, shooting a sheepish grin to Mineta. 

The seating process went fairly quick, with Profesor Midnight greeting the Hufflepuff students individually, talking to each one of them briefly before sending them off. As the Hufflepuff students dwindled in numbers, the majority of the Slytherin class arrived soon after. Mineta, who was a Slytherin as well, waved over to them, only to receive eye rolls and stink eyes. Izuku could have sworn he heard one of them say, “Why couldn’t gryffindor have him? He gives a bad name to Slytherin.”

Once it was Izuku’s turn, he was greeted with a friendly handshake and smile from Professor Midnight. “Izuku Midoriya! It’s a pleasure to meet you. All Might has told me a lot about you.” She started. “If you need extra time and such on some assignments, don’t worry about it. I know it’s probably going to be a tough year for you.” She said, before shaking her head. “... that came out wrong.”

“It’s not a problem. Thank you for the offer.” Izuku said, shaking her hand. He soon found out where he was sitting. Izuku walked over to his table. He was only a table behind Kaminari. As the last Hufflepuff’s were placed at their tables, Izuku realized he’d be sitting with a Slytherin. 

Izuku couldn’t help but look at the Slytherin’s with a bit of disappointment. He didn’t see Shoto anywhere. The boy he met before the sorting ceremony, Shoto, was heavily on Izuku’s mind. Though he didn’t talk about it with his friends, he had been thinking of Shoto all day. There was something about the red and white haired boy that made Izuku’s mind wander. He couldn’t help but feel his mind was crowded with thoughts of Shoto, and his dream last night just replayed their first encounter on the boats.

The Slytherin’s piled into the classroom, and were seated with a corresponding Hufflepuff. To Izuku, the Slytherin’s seemed to be quite an interesting bunch. There was a girl with green hair that went down to her feet, as well as a hairy boy with an underbite, that reminded Izuku of a bear.

The seating process went fairly quick, with each of the Slytherin students getting placed at a table with a Hufflepuff. The chat was lively, and Izuku could tell that the two classes got along well. Though as all the rest of the students were shown to their seats, Shoto was nowhere to be found.

Izuku’s heart sank. He was looking forward to having a class with Shoto. To make matters worse, Izuku didn’t have a table partner, so he’d be doing most of the potions work by himself. The lesson soon began, and Professor Midnight began to go over the itinerary for the school year. About five minutes into the lecture, the door to the potions room opened with a heavy creaking sound.

“Sorry I’m late, I got a little lost.” A voice said from the door. In walked Shoto Todoroki, panting softly, looking exhausted. He must have ran over. Some of the other students snickered, but Shoto walked right to the front to ask for his seat, ignoring the whispers and gossip. Professor Midnight just pointed at the seat next to Izuku, and continued on with the lesson.

A smile quickly fell onto Izuku’s face, but he didn’t know what to do as Shoto walked over. He gave Shoto a small, awkward wave, before flushing bright red as he looked away from the approaching boy. Shoto took his seat, taking out a quill and paper to write down some notes. “Hey, what did I miss?” Shoto whispered, looking over at Izuku.

Not exactly knowing what to do, Izuku slid over his paper. Shoto’s eyes went wide as he looked over the notes. “This is so detailed. You know this is just the class rules, right?” Shoto asked, shooting a look towards Izuku; one that Izuku could not figure out what it meant.

Izuku blushed softly, biting his lip. “There’s only twelve rules, but you have like ten notes below each to figure out all the possible ways that rule could be broken.” Shoto commented, this time giving a small smile Izuku’s way. Shoto copied down each of the rules, ignoring the sub points that Izuku wrote. When he finished, he slid the paper back over to Izuku, mouthing a “thank you.” 

Usually, any sort of lecture had Izuku intrigued, but for he couldn’t focus. His eyes fell onto Shoto. He was infatuated by Shoto’s beautiful eyes. Izuku kept his chin rested on his right palm. Shoto had his eyes straight forward, seeming to take notes while Professor Midnight spoke. After a few minutes of silence, Shoto whispered to Izuku. “Are you staring at my scar?” He asked, his gaze falling on Izuku. 

Izuku tried to keep his panic as quiet as possible, shaking his head frantically at the question. “W-What? N-No, I was looking at your eyes. They’re very… interesting?” Izuku said back, keeping his voice down. Shoto didn’t say a word, and continued to write. “Not to say they don’t look good! Because, they do! I just-” Izuku couldn’t articulate what he meant to say, and he hoped his answer was good enough for the other boy. 

When Izuku finished his apologetic ramble, he was only met with a curt “Thanks,” From Shoto, and that same small smile that Izuku had already come to love. The orientation only lasted about eight more minutes before Professor Midnight started passing around a witches hat with cut pieces of paper inside. “You and your deskmate will each choose a question from the hat and ask it. I know that most of you already know each other, so all the questions will have to do with your summers. I think these icebreakers are pointless but this is one of the few things Headmaster Nezu makes us do, for some reason.”

It didn’t take long before Shouto and Izuku both took a piece of paper from the bag. “Alright, I’ll go first. What was your favorite thing you bought this summer?” Shouto asked, looking at Izuku with a somewhat curious expression. 

Izuku thought about the question. He had bought a lot of amazing things before coming to school. Though one stood out above them all. “My wand. I never had one of my own before a few weeks back, and it still feels so surreal to me.” Izuku said with a big smile, thumbing his wand in his hand. Opened his piece of paper, reading out the words.

“Did you travel? If so, where was it, and why did you enjoy it?” Izuku asked, looking at Shouto with a cheerful gaze. This was a perfect opportunity to learn more about Shouto, without seeming overbearing or weird. For some reason, this friendship made Izuku nervous. It was unlike his friendship with the Hufflepuff’s, since those felt more casual and well, friend-like. His relationship with Shouto was filled with guessing, and wondering. Izuku couldn’t help but feel like their relationship had something special. 

Shouto sighed at the question. He hadn’t really traveled much. Much as in, at all. “I didn’t travel anywhere, but I moved, so I guess that counts. You already knew that, so I guess it’s not that interesting.” Shouto said, his expression not wavering. Izuku just nodded his head. The green haired boy knew Shouto wouldn’t be up to answering any questions about Durmstrang. 

An awkward silence fell onto them, and soon Izuku found himself scrambling for questions. “What clubs are you thinking of joining?” Izuku asked, hoping that the question would end the silence. 

Shouto thought about the question. “Probably the dueling club. And I’ll be trying out for the Quidditch team. Seeker, since that’s the only one I’m any good at.” Shouto explained, fidgeting with the quill in his fingers. The feather brushed against the table as he twirled it, and Shouto kept eye contact with Izuku. 

Izuku gave his usual cheerful expression. “Me too! I could never be a beater or a keeper, so I’ll go out for seeker and chaser. And besides the dueling club I’m going to see if anyone from my Muggle Music class wants to start a band or something.” Izuku said, making Shouto nod his head.

“Do you know that Bakugou kid? He was talking about you in arithmancy last period.” Shouto asked casually. Seeing Izuku get bright red, looking down at his feet, Shouto realized he probably shouldn't have said anything. “Sorry. He kind of seems like a jerk.” 

Izuku sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t know the half of it. I don’t really care what he says about me, he’s just trying to get to me.” Izuku said, looking up at Shouto, who shrugged. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re cooler than bakugou.” Shouto said, still looking at Izuku blankly. Izuku smiled at Shouto’s words. He really didn’t care what Bakugou said about him. Izuku was just worried that people would believe Bakugou. Hearing something positive from Shouto made Izuku quiet happy. 

Izuku laughed a little bit. “How was arthimacy?” Izuku asked, making Shouto shrug his shoulders again. “Pretty boring, to be honest. What class did you have last period?” Shouto asked. The boy was beginning to be much more interested as they talked.

Izuku gave another laugh. “We had to subdue Fire Crabs. It was really scary.” Izuku admitted, making Shouto start to laugh a bit. Shouto pointed down near the floor at the end of Izuku’s robes. “That explains why these are burned?” Shouto asked, smirking over at Izuku. Izuku tugged the end of his robes up and sighed. Shouto was right, the end of it was completely chard and ripped all over.

“It’s not that bad. You can save the robes and do a sick dracula costume for Halloween.” Shouto suggested, sending the two into a flurry of laughter. Izuku was grinning wide. It looked to him that him and Shouto were becoming a lot closer the more they talked. 

The two spoke for the rest of the period, and both became very interested in what the other had to say. Izuku couldn’t help but be a bit too focused on Shouto’s eyes. They were beautiful. Half blue, half grey. 

As Shouto spoke about a story from Durmstrang, he noticed Izuku staring at him longingly. This confused him. “Izuku?” He asked, trying to get the green haired boys attention. Still no answer. “Izuku!” He said with a small laugh, watching Izuku come back to reality.

Shouto really enjoyed talking to Izuku. If he had to be completely honest with himself, he had been thinking of Izuku a lot since the boat ride. The Slytherin’s were interesting, and definitely fun to be around, but Shouto didn’t really connect with them. He had much more fun with Izuku then he had with his housemates. 

The bell rang, and Izuku and Shouto packed their things into their bags. “What class do you have now?” Izuku asked, waiting for Shouto, who was taking a bit longer to clean up. Shouto looked up, putting his notebook into his backpack before slung it over his shoulder.

“I’ve got a free period. You’ve got Ancient Runes right? I’ll walk you there.” Shouto suggested, following Izuku out of the classroom. Izuku happily agreed, walking out of the dungeon. They would have to cross the viaduct to get to the east wing. 

“Are you sure you want to walk with me? I’m on the completely otherside of the campus.” Izuku said, following the masses of students out of the building and into the cool Autumn breeze. Izuku had always loved Autumn. The crisp air, the changing colors, and the rain made Izuku feel warm and cozy. Tetsu had explained that during the Autumn, the Hufflepuff’s went and got hot apple cider from the kitchens, and drank them by the fire in the common room when they did their homework.

Shouto followed Izuku outside. “I really don’t mind. Plus I have to kill time. I wish they gave me my free period later in the day.” Shouto said with a sigh, walking next to Izuku across the viaduct to the east wing. Shouto was not enthralled with Izuku. The way the shorter boy carried himself confidently was so appealing. Not to mention the way he rambled on about a topic. Shouto smiled to himself. It was kind of cute.

As Izuku kept talking, Shouto just listened, nodding his head at appropriate times, and laughing when Izuku said something funny. “Hey, I’ll come meet you after your class is done. So we can walk to lunch together.” Shouto suggested, cutting off Izuku mid sentence. “Sorry. Also sorry if that’s weird, I get it.”

“N-No no, that would be great. That’s sweet of you!” Izuku said with a bright grin, walking into the east corridor, looking for his classroom. Shouto gave a small smile back. He really liked spending time with Izuku. Shouto planned to meet up with Izuku before Dinner as well. 

Shouto was hopeful about this friendship. At Durmstrang, he wasn’t very well liked. Being the headmaster's son, and just not getting along with his classmates. But now he had a friend. The bright, bubbly, awkwardly cute, Izuku Midoriya. Shouto hated asking Izuku when to hang out. He hoped that eventually they would spend enough time together, so he wouldn’t have to ask. They’d just be hanging out, as friends.

“Well this is me. I’ll see you after class!” Izuku said, giving a small wave goodbye as he entered the classroom. Shouto waved back, watching Izuku depart. He made sure to make a mental note of the classroom number. Shouto turned the other way, walking out of the corridor and out into the open air. Exploring the campus would keep him busy.

Shouto walked right back outside to the viaduct, hearing the bell for class ring in the distance. He hadn’t paid too much attention to the view before, but now having the structure all to himself, he peered at water below. Everything was peaceful. Leaning against the concrete guard on the side, Shouto took a deep breath in, the crisp autumn air sending goosebumps down his body.

Shouto turned his head, looking back at the east corridor, where Izuku was. A small smile came across his face once again. Izuku had really taken up a good amount of his mind, not that he was complaining. As the minutes dwindled, Shouto stood, basking in the glory of the scenery and autumn weather. He’d wait for Izuku, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading that chapter! The next one will be up as soon as I can! Any feedback, reviews, and kudos are much appreciated!

Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts

 

The weather was just as gloomy as the days before, with gusts of wind blowing through the Hogwarts campus. The final class of the day had just ended, and the students were all off with friends killing time until dinner. Classes had been going on for a week, and the students were just starting to get into the rhythm of things.

Izuku Midoriya sat under a Red Maple tree, overlooking the lake. It was a distance back, but Izuku could see many students studying in groups closer to the shore and under trees. A Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook was in the boys hands, as he read the homework that was given. It was a friday, and Izuku wanted to get his homework done before the weekend was over.

His classes were not like anything he could have imagined. The week itself was a more interesting time then he’d had in his life. While they went by quickly, a few moments and people stood out in his mind. His Muggle Music class was what anyone could describe as strange. The teacher, Professor Mudwungy. Mudwungy, didn’t seem to know the first thing about Muggle Music. During the first class, Mudwungy just outright gave up and let the students play whatever instrument they want.

This class got him a lot closer to Jirou, since she was his only friend in the class. Izuku had found her at the back of the classroom strumming a few chords on an electric guitar. While the other students just talked amongst themselves and played instruments the wrong way, Izuku was quite pleased to receive some coaching on the Bass Guitar from Jirou.

The only problem he had was getting lost in the corridors. With stairs changing many times a day, and doors appearing where they shouldn’t, Izuku might have been late to every class if it hadn’t been for his friends.

History of Magic with the Ravenclaws was surprisingly exciting. A few of the Ravenclaw students seemed to be competing with each other to answer questions, most notably Momo Yaorazora, who he met on the train, and Tenya Iida.

Iida was quite passionate in the class. Izuku, while sometimes annoyed by Iida’s sudden outbursts of questioning, was optimistic. At least this way he wouldn’t have a problem with falling asleep in class. Iida was a kind boy, tall, with black hair and glasses. He was clearly quite athletic, and Izuku learned he played for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as their seeker. Iida turned out to be very good friends with Uraraka, so he saw Iida a lot more than he expected.

Charms with the Gryffindors was one of his favorite classes. Bakugou didn’t bother him too much, besides the occasional rude remark or angry face. The Charms professor, Professor Cementos let the students pick their seats. Much to Bakugou’s surprise and anger, Kirishima had opted to sit with Izuku.

Kirishima was a great help to Izuku, always offering tips to Izuku whenever Izuku started to struggle. Izuku was grateful to have the help of a friend, and Kirishima’s enthusiasm made the class just a little bit more enjoyable. It was like having his own personal cheerleader whenever he performed a spell correctly.

Izuku had transfiguration with the Gryffindors as well, and Astronomy with the Ravenclaws. With all the excitement from each class, Izuku found that his favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Slytherin. He was seated with Mina in the class, but they had little time to talk, what with their intense but effective professor.

Professor Aizawa; successful Auror, hardcore teacher. The students enjoyed his class, but found it much too hard, not that Aizawa cared. Professor Aizawa was a tall man, who looked perpetually tired. He had long scraggly black hair, and only smiled when he was making an example out of a student. He didn’t look like much of a Professor at all; but he was, and he was damn good at it.

The class started with a quick refresher of some spells from previous years, not that Aizawa wanted to teach them. He believed that if they were good students, they wouldn’t need a refresher, but the school had forced his hand.

Izuku was very into the class. Mina and him had great fun practicing the knock back spell on each other. Mina was quite talented, but got scolded often by Professor Aizawa for goofing off. Izuku really enjoyed spending time with Mina. When she wasn’t with Shinsou, her, Izuku, Tetsu, and Kaminari were practically inseparable.

The four of them, including Shouto. The quiet, tall boy could often be seen with the gaggle of Hufflepuffs. Shouto really liked the four friends, and wanted to get closer with them. While they joked around, he stayed quiet, and occasionally laughed and joined in. At first he was worried that they thought he was too awkward, but they kept inviting him to hang out and study with them everyday. Though he still felt like a bit of an outsider. They all seemed so close, while he was just working his way into the group.

Shouto’s recent accumulation of friends was all thanks to Izuku. Izuku, who had been spending a lot of time with Shouto, thought it was only natural for Shouto to hang out with the Hufflepuffs. It was bound to happen, since there was no way Shouto could avoid spending time with the rowdy Hufflepuff fifth years.

He truly enjoyed their presence, even if they were the exact opposite of him. While Kaminari, Tetsu, and Mina were all loud and outgoing, Shouto was quiet and reserved. Izuku on the other hand, fell right in the middle. He joked around and was quite social with the group, but was still very awkward at times, and blushed easily.

The Hufflepuff’s enjoyed having Shouto. They liked his level headedness, and they saw him as a fine addition to the friend group. The first day of school, Shouto had met them after dinner, and was a bit overwhelmed by their outgoing nature. Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were making great efforts to make Shouto an official member of the foursome.

The autumn weather was having a great effect on the foliage surrounding Hogwarts castle. The vast forest had specks of red and orange, with most of the trees by the lake having their colors fully changed. The Red Maple tree by the lake had quickly become their hang out spot.

Hogwarts worked just like every other high school, muggle or wizard, in terms of seating. Each group on campus would have the place that they met at, and spend a lot of time at. Bakugou’s squad had the big tree in the main courtyard, and Izuku’s had the Maple Tree.

Izuku thumbed the next page of the reading, before his neck was pulled backwards, making his whole body lurch as well. Tetsu had wrapped his arm around Izuku’s neck, and the grey haired boy was giving Izuku a noogie, rubbing his clenched fist against Izuku’s scalp.

“Okay, knock it off!” Izuku said with a laugh, shoving Tetsu off of him. Tetsu, Kaminari, and Mina all slid in besides Izuku. Izuku grinned, he really enjoyed his friends presence. Much like Shouto, Izuku had only met the Hufflepuff trio not so long ago, but he already felt like he had known them for a very long time. The three had taken a very quick liking to Izuku, and even went so far as to include him when they talked about their “best friends.” 

“Bro are you done with the Charms homework? I can’t figure it out.” Kaminari asked, looking over Izuku’s shoulder. Without looking up, Izuku took the paper out of his binder, handing it back to Kaminari, who thanked Izuku over and over. “Thanks dude! I needed it so bad. You’re like, really book smart so I know these are gonna be right. Don’t worry though, I’ll change the answers so Cementoss doesn’t get suspicious.” The yellow haired boy said, starting to copy the answers onto his own worksheet.

As Kaminari copied down the homework, Mina scooted a bit closer to Izuku, giggling a bit as she looked at him. “So, Izuku… do you have any crushes yet? Anyone who you think might be your… soulmate?” Mina asked with a smirk. She knew it was bad, but she loved seeing Izuku all flustered. 

Mina had asked that question at least once a day since they met. Being the only girl in a group of all guys, Mina was very pressing in her investigations. “What about Jirou? She’s really cute! Or Uraraka! Don’t you think she’s pretty?” Mina asked with enthusiasm. Gossiping about crushes and possible relationships was one of her favorite past times.

Izuku just nodded his head to each question. He thought it was best just to not answer. However, Mina kept listing off girls; some that Izuku didn’t even know. “Ooh, what if your soulmate is Kaminari?” She said jokingly, making Izuku laugh.

“Hell no, I’m telling you guys, Jirou and me are set. I’ll put money on it. If we don’t connect by the end of the school year, I owe everyone here two Sickles.” Kaminari said confidently. The other three each took turns shaking his hand, wanting to make sure Kaminari wouldn’t back out of it if he failed.

Mina went right back to her love quest. “Maybe Shiozaki? No, she’s really uptight. Maybe it’s Shouto!” Mina joked; but judging by Izuku’s reaction, she could tell something was up. With the girls, Izuku would just nod his head, but with Shouto he would go bright red, and hide his face a little.

If something was there, Mina knew better than to ask about it in a group setting. She really liked Izuku, and wanted him to be comfortable. If something was up, then she made plans to ask him about it in private. 

She quickly changed the subject to the weather, something simple to distract Izuku from what just happened. She felt a bit bad. As much as she liked teasing them, Mina hated actually embarrassing her friends.

“It’s getting really cold out. I thought it would just stay a bit warmer before Autumn came into full swing.” Mina commented, rubbing her arms with a small shiver. Hearing the crunch of leaves behind them, the four looked back to see Shouto walking over, clutching a cardboard carrying tray of four hot drinks, with one in his hand.

“Shouto! You’re a lifesaver, thanks dude!” Tetsu called out, taking a drink off the tray. Tetsu took a long sip, the sides of his lips moving upwards. It was Tetsu’s favorite drink, warm butterbeer. “Where did you get this? I doubt a Slytherin like you knows how to get into the kitchen.” Tetsu said, taking another sip of the drink.

Shouto handed the drinks to each of his friends, taking a seat next to Izuku. “They were giving them out in the Great Hall. I thought you’d all want some.” Shouto said with a small smile, putting his and behind his head when he finished passing out the drinks.”

“Well you were right! Thanks Shouto. You’re the best.” Mina said, taking a long sip as well. Izuku took a sip as well, bringing his knees up to his chest. He thanked Shouto as well, but he looked away at the lake. The conversation he had with Mina left him embarrassed. He couldn’t look at Shouto in the eyes without feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

Shouto noticed Izuku’s abrupt head turn, but didn’t say anything. He was confused. Was Izuku mad at him? Shouto could have sworn he hadn’t done anything to make Izuku upset. 

The group sat in silence for a few moments, before Mina started up the conversation once again. “Izuku, Quidditch tryouts are on Sunday! You’re going out for it, right?” Mina asked brightly. She was seated very close to Izuku, with their bodies practically touching. Izuku didn’t mind; in some ways he was comforted with the thought that Mina was comfortable around him, even if it meant dealing with her obvious personal space issues. 

“I really want to, but I didn’t bring a broom with me. The school brooms are okay to use, right?” Izuku asked, making Kaminari and Tetsu laugh. 

Kaminari clutched his chest. Was it really that funny? “Hell no! You think any of us made the team with those things? We’d get our asses kicked if we rode those things.” Kaminari said, looking to Tetsu for approval. 

These words made Izuku look down with a disappointed expression. Shouto noticed this, tapping Izuku on the arm. Izuku looked up at the taller boy, biting his lip. “Is something wrong?” Shouto asked in a low voice, so Kaminari and Tetsu didn’t hear. 

Izuku thought about the question. “I guess. It's just that… we can’t really afford a new broom, y’know? I mean, my Mom would totally buy one for me, but she works so hard that I wouldn’t want her to waste her money on something like that.” Izuku answered, looking back at the lake. Even just saying that made him feel a bit guilty. 

Shouto nodded his head, understanding. He has never really thought about something like that. He hated his father, but Shouto always got what he wanted. His family just didn’t think about spending money. Even now living with his Mother, Shouto still had access to his family's fortune.

Shouto couldn’t help but feel a little bad. He knew Izuku probably didn’t mind, but Shouto still felt like he had but Izuku into an uncomfortable position. The four friends looked around to each other, not sure what to say after Izuku had spoken. Shouto could tell they all felt a little guilty.

“Maybe you can borrow my broom? If you’re not going out for chaser then I maybe you could use it. All the positions go at separate times during the tryouts. At least that’s how it was last year.” Kaminari suggested, looking at Izuku with a hopeful expression. 

Izuku just gave a weary smile back. “I’ll figure something out. Thanks for the offer.” Izuku said, looking back at them reassuringly. The friends nodded their heads, picking up where they left off in the chatter from before. Shouto, like usual, stayed quiet. Though this time, it wasn’t just because of his inward demeanor. He eyed Izuku as the boy spoke. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Shouto knew he had to do something about earlier.

The friends sat talking for a good while. Izuku had hoped to get some studying done, but decided that he’d just do it on Saturday. It was getting a bit late; dinner would be in about an hour, and Izuku laid on the grass, debating with Mina if she should surprise Shinsou with a howler. “Look, all I’m saying is that it would be hilarious!” Mina insisted; her back on the ground next to Izuku’s. The group had their own mini conversations, with Tetsu and Kaminari discussing girls, with Shouto just listening. 

Izuku shook his head with a laugh. Mina and Shinsou were exact opposites. While Mina was outgoing and a bit rambunctious, Shinsou was quiet and cool. Though that’s not to say they didn’t work together. Mina and Shinsou were a perfect match, but got into trouble often. Mina had already been scolded by the Hufflepuff house prefect for losing Hufflepuff too many points on the first week. Professor Aizawa had caught the two kissing in the hallways too many times.

Kaminari had taken out his phone, flipping through various social medias as he too lay on his back. Hogwarts forbid phone usage anywhere outside of the dormitories, but that didn’t stop kids from sneaking it at every chance that they could take.

Tetsu leaned upwards, resting on his elbows, with his legs still on the ground. “Do any of you guys know when Hogsmeade visits start up again? I don’t really want to stay cooped up here every weekend.” The Hogsmeade visit policy had changed a lot over the last few years. In the 90’s, there were strict set times when students could go to the nearby town. Only a few times a semester. Now, the visits took place every other weekend, but they still required a permission slip.

Shouto spoke up. Unlike the other four, he hadn’t been laying on the ground, but instead chose to sit cross legged. “I think they start next weekend for students over 4th year.” Shouto commented. “But I don’t know when they’ll be handing out permission slips.” 

This got the group very excited. Tetsu, Kaminari, and Mina all loved going to Hogsmeade. The town was so cozy, especially during the winter time. The snow on the rooftops made the town look so humble and cute. With the weather getting increasingly colder, opportunities to go into the warm shops was certainly a treat.

The four Hufflepuff’s and one Slytherin laid together under the tree, basking in their own laughter and conversation. It was days like this that reminded them of how lucky they were to have each other. They didn't need to be entertained, they just needed each other.

By the time they all made it back to the Great Hall, dinner had just barely started. Shouto reluctantly departed, walking away to the Slytherin table. Izuku frowned a bit. He was always a bit annoyed that Shouto had to leave them for meals, and all house activity. Izuku wanted to spend time with Shouto, and the house divide was something that was a bit of a conflict.

The four Hufflepuffs took a seat together, with Mina sitting next to Izuku, and Tetsu sitting next to Kaminari. That was the usual seating arrangement that was rarely broken. Izuku enjoyed sitting next to Mina. He truly loved Kaminari and Tetsu, but Izuku felt like he was a bit closer with Mina. Maybe it was because he was gay, or that he just related to Mina more. Then again he only had known them for a short time, so he wasn’t too firm in his reasoning.

Food was already piled high on the table, with the other Hufflepuff students working through it all swiftly. The four were placing food on their plates right as they were joined by Jirou, Uraraka and Tsu. Uraraka blushed as she sat on the other side of Izuku. Mina noticed this and bit her lip as she thought to herself. If her theory was correct, then she’d have to endure some pretty awkward situations with Uraraka.

They ate quickly, with lively conversation. Both Kaminari and Tetsu made futile attempts to flirt with Jirou, which ended up with their forks being shot across the Great Hall with a simple spell. The whole time, Uraraka had her eyes on Izuku. 

Uraraka had been having the same dream all week. The same dream since summer time. The same dream of Izuku running into a dangerous situation to save the screaming, foul mouthed Bakugou. The scene repeated in her mind day in and day out. She was sure this had to be some soul mate sign, but Izuku didn’t seem all that interested in her. Sure they joked around and talked during class, but she couldn’t help but notice that Izuku’s eyes weren’t focused on her.

For Uraraka, she tried to come up with any explanation. Most people when they realize who their soulmate might be, make great attempts to further their relationship. It had to be Izuku, it just had too. She wouldn’t accept any other answer, because the alternative made her disgusted.

The only other plausible person who Uraraka could think of, was her least favorite person at Hogwarts. Bakugou. Ever since Jirou pointed out the possibility, she couldn’t help but think that there might be a slim chance that Bakugou could be her soul mate, if the dreams were a soul mate dream at all. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Bakugou made Uraraka sick to her stomach.

They finished dinner rather quickly, and were sent to the dorms for the rest of the night. Izuku followed closely behind Tsu, only stopping two wait for Mina, who gave Shinsou a quick kiss goodbye before leaving for the Hufflepuff dorms. Mina walked next to Izuku; it was the first time he had heard her silent. 

Izuku wondered that was bothering Mina. Unbeknownst to him, Mina was planning on confronting him about his interaction with Shouto earlier. 

The Hufflepuffs piled into the common room, taking seats on the many comfortable chairs and couches. Izuku found himself wedged between Yo Shindo and Kaminari. Mina and Tetsu shared one of the loveseats by the fire. 

“You know, Izuku” Mina started, “Shinsou was quite annoyed today. I guess he felt all the knockback curses you hit me with. I teased him, but then I realized he has Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow.” Mina said, causing the boys to laugh. 

The large group of Hufflepuff fifth years sat close together. One by one they departed, all wanting to go to sleep. It had been a very tiring first week of school. Mina made sure to spark up conversation with Izuku while people were leaving, wanting him to stay back. 

Eventually, it was just Mina and Izuku left in the cozy Hufflepuff common room. The fire continued to roar, and the only sound they could hear was that of the crackling flames. 

Izuku checked the clock on the wall with a yawn. “I should probably get to sleep. Goodnight Mi-“

“Wait, I need to ask you something.”

Izuku was a bit confused, but obliged. He was bit more confused when Mina slid over next to him, with her legs tucked under her thighs. 

“Okay first of all, if you’re uncomfortable answering, I totally understand.” She started, already making Izuku’s cheeks have a hint of pink. “So if you don’t want to answer, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Izuku just gave a head nod, allowing Mina to continue. Mina checked over her shoulder to make sure nobody else was there. “Are you… gay? It’s just when I brought up Shouto as a possible soulmate you got all flustered. It’s cool if you are, I’m just asking.” She said, hoping not to make the situation too awkward. 

She took Izuku’s right hand and cupped it between her own. “We all really like you, Izuku, and I just want you to know that you can be yourself around me. You’re my friend, and I’ll always have your back.” She said sweetly, and Izuku could tell that she meant every word. 

Izuku sighed. His face was full on blushing now. He slowly nodded his head, looking at Mina with an awkward, yet kind smile. “...Yes. Yes I am. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He said finally. Mina had let go of his hand, and now had her arms wrapped around his right arm, with her head resting on his shoulder. 

“It’s not a problem. And hey, now we can talk about boys together! Well I already have mine, but I can help you!” Mina said with a bright grin, making Izuku laugh. “Now… tell me all about what’s going on with Shouto. You obviously have a crush on him.” Mina said, smirking at Izuku. “If you’re comfortable- sharing, that is.

Izuku thought about that question. “I think I have a crush on him. He’s been in my dreams a lot since the summer, and I know for a fact I saw out of his eyes once or twice. And he is kinda cute.” He said, making Mina squeal with excitement, pulling herself off of Izuku.

“That’s Adorable! You guys are totally soulmates! Okay, operation Get Izuku and Shouto Together is how in affect! I’ll help you anyway you need!” Mina said with a grin. She was really into this kind of stuff. 

Izuku just laughed again. “Okay, Okay. That sounds great. Just don’t tell Kaminari or Tetsu about this yet. I’ll tell them at a later date.” Izuku said, and Mina vowed her secrecy. The two sat together talking well into the night. Mina was very invested in this whole ordeal. The conversations got quite personal, with Izuku going into detail about his life before Hogwarts, and Mina doing the same.

Izuku learned that Mina and Shinsou seemed to get connected accidentally. While they had dreams and saw through each others eyes a couple times, the way they got officially connected was by random chance. Mina explained that Shinsou and her went to a party in the Gryffindor dorms together. Shinsou had drunk too much Fire Whiskey, and drunkenly kissed Mina. When the aura of pink light shined around their bodies, the two were surprised, but very excited.

It came as quite a shock to Izuku that the students here were able to get away with parties, not to mention sneaking alcohol into the campus. It seemed to be fairly easy, just as long as you didn’t get caught on your way to whichever house was throwing one. Mina said that the general rule was nobody was allowed in the common room if they were under 4th year.

It was getting quite late, and soon Izuku and Mina could barely keep their eyes open. They gave each other a quick hug before heading down their separate halls. Izuku tiptoed into his room. Thankfully, Yo, Kaminari, and Tetsu were passed out in their beds. Izuku was much too tired to change into his pajamas, so he crashed right onto his bed.

When Izuku finally woke the next morning, his dorm room was completely cleared out. Checking his phone, there was a text from Kaminari telling him that the three were at Breakfast. Since it was the weekend, Izuku quickly changed into street clothes. He wore a grey “Stone Island” sweater that he received as a Christmas present a year or two ago, slim fitting black jeans, and a pair of black Converse high-tops.

Sticking his phone and wand into his pockets, Izuku walked briskly out of the dorm room. He wasn’t too late to breakfast, but he wanted to get there in time for the mail delivery. He looked forward to his Mom’s letters, which he received everyday.

Departing the Hufflepuff common room he made his way down the hallway, entering the Great Hall as owls dropped letters and packages down onto the tables. Izuku took his seat next to Mina, finding a letter with a heart, and a large package with a note taped to the side. Izuku was confused. Who could have sent him this? 

The Hufflepuff fifth years were very curious as well. “What does the note say?” Kaminari asked, looking at the package. It was a long rectangle with brown wrapping paper. Izuku opened up the note, and his eyes went wide as he read the note.

It read, “I heard that you needed a broom for Quidditch tryouts. I hope you enjoy this one. You deserve it.” There was no signature. Izuku was beyond confused at this point, but he tore into the package, his mouth gaping when he saw what was inside.

“No way! That’s a Yajirushi! That’s the official broom of the Japanese National Quidditch Team!” Tetsu exclaimed, “That’s a crazy good broom; if you use that for tryouts there’s no way you won’t make the team!” Tetsu said, getting everyone very excited.

Izuku didn’t know what to say. It had to be someone close to him, but Mina, Kaminari, and Tetsu seemed to be just as surprised as he was. Could it have been Shouto? Izuku shot a look over to the Slytherin table, where he was met with a small wave from Shouto. 

This interaction just made Izuku more confused. If it was Shouto’s doing, he’d have to ask later. Mina seemed to realize this too, and gave Izuku a sly wink when she met his gaze. Izuku blushed hard, shooting a nervous glance back to Mina, who was chuckling.

Uraraka was seated a few students away from Izuku. When she saw Izuku get the broom, she thought nothing of it, but after hearing that it had to be someone from the school, she got jealous. Someone definitely had their sights after Izuku. If she wanted a chance, she would have to try a little bit harder, she thought to herself.

Izuku couldn’t focus on eating, and nor could his friends. He grabbed the broom, wanting to put it back up in his room, just in case anyone tried to grab it from the storage room. When they departed the Great Hall, they were met by Shouto, who was greeted by Kaminari, Tetsu, and Mina. Izuku however, was looking away, with a slight hint of pink on his cheeks.

Shouto tried to act surprised about the broom, but did a poor attempt at doing so. Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari shrugged it off, making their way to the Hufflepuff dorms. Izuku had stayed back, stopping Shouto as the taller boy was beginning to walk.

“This is such a nice gift. I just wish the card had someone’s name on it.” Izuku said, looking up at Shouto, who looked away. The two walked in silence, barely looking at each other as they came to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. Shouto and Mina decided to stay outside.

Izuku gripped the broom firmly, looking it up and down. There was no way his Mom got it for him, it was much too expensive. As he laid it down beside his bed, Tetsu spoke up. “Who do you think got it for you?” He asked.

Izuku sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I know it wasn’t a family member, so it has to be someone from Hogwarts that knew I needed a new broom. It wasn’t either of you, right?” Izuku asked, raising his eyebrow at his friends. Kaminari and Tetsu both shook their heads.

“Well,” Kaminari started, “I think that it was Shouto. Dude never misses a chance to talk about Quidditch and brooms. He was a bit too quiet for a situation this crazy.” He said, and Izuku didn’t say a word, just giving a nod of understanding. 

Shouto was awfully quiet through the whole day, more quiet than he usually is. He made efforts to not sit near Izuku when the group sat down, and only spoke to Izuku when the green haired boy asked a question. Everyone found it quite odd. 

Saturday went by like a breeze, and Sunday was there before they knew it. All of them had turned in early, wanting to get a good amount of sleep before tryouts. Hufflepuff Quidditch Tryouts were in the afternoon, following the Slytherin Tryouts that took place the same morning. 

The group had made sure to wish Shouto good luck at breakfast. Unlike yesterday, it seemed Shouto was back to his normal self. Izuku was happy to see this; Shouto’s strange actions must have been due to nervousness.

Izuku was nervous as well. He had lay in his bed that night wide awake, his stomach in knots for the days event. As much as he was thankful for the broom, if he didn’t nail this try out, he wouldn’t put it to much use. He always thought he was fairly good at Quidditch, and spent a lot of time before he went to Hogwarts playing the sport. Quidditch was very popular amongst squibs, since it didn’t require any magical ability to be good at the game. Still, he was nervous. Quidditch was the most popular sport for anyone in the Wizarding World. There was bound to be a lot of kids trying out. 

When Izuku, Mina, Kaminari, and Tetsu got to the Quidditch pitch that afternoon, Izuku’s realized his hypothesis was right. It looked the majority of Hufflepuff house came for tryouts. Izuku gulped, clutching his broom nervously. Mina wrapped her arm around him. “You’re going to do fine! Just relax.” She said, making Izuku nod his head.

Noticing the Slytherin team packing up at the end of the field, Izuku tried to spot Shouto out of the crowd. It didn’t take long, seeing that Izuku was tall and had abnormal hair colors. Tetsu noticed as well, and the two were soon walking together to say a quick hello to their friend.

“Shouto! How did you do?” Tetsu asked as they came face to face with their Slytherin friend. Shouto greeted both of them, but took a second to answer the question. Shouto wiped the sweat off of his forehead, before giving them a confident smile; or whatever a the Shouto version of that was. 

“I think I did really well, honestly. I went out for seeker and only missed one of the golf balls.” Shouto said, confusing Izuku. Seeing Izuku’s look of confusion, he explained. “Basically the captain used his wand to shoot ten golf balls into the air for each kid who tried out, shooting them up one at a time. There was five of us, and everyone missed at least half of them.” Shouto finished, clearly very proud of himself.

Izuku and Tetsu both grinned. “That’s great! I really hope you make the team!” Izuku said, glancing at the broom Shouto had in his hands. Izuku stopped speaking, his mouth staying open. Shouto was also flying on a Yajirushi; the same broom Izuku was holding, the same broom he had just got in the mail as a gift.

Shouto looked over at Izuku, squinting his eyes a bit. “Is something wrong, Izuku?” He asked, and Izuku shook his head, snapping back into reality. Tetsu glanced at Izuku with a look of confusion. “Well, we should probably get back to out house, tryouts are starting soon. Good job bro.” Tetsu said, giving Shouto a fist bump before leading Izuku away. 

Shouto was quite befuddled, but didn’t say anything as the two departed. Tetsu had a small smirk, looking over at Izuku. “Okay weirdo, don’t zone out like that during tryouts. It looks like we have a lot of kids trying out for seeker this year. It’s mostly second and third years though, so you should be fine.” Tetsu said reassuringly, patting Izuku on the back.

There really were a lot of students; it looked like all of the second years had come out. The Hufflepuffs were all talking amongst themselves, with Izuku, Tetsu, Kaminari, and Mina at the front. They were joined by Jirou and Yo shortly after. Eventually, a tall, blond, muscular boy with a big smile stood on the ball chest at the front. Izuku had only seen him a few times, but knew he was the sixth year and captain of the team. 

“Alright, quiet down!” The boy called out, and the crowd went silent. “My name is Mirio Togata! It’s really great to see you all out here! I hope you give it your all!” Mirio exclaimed cheerfully. “But…” he started, “There is a lot more of you here than expected, so we do need to weed people out. To start that, anyone who is just here for fun, please leave now. I will only accept dedicated members.” 

The crowd could tell Mirio was serious, since his expression changed from cheerful to stern. A couple of 2nd and 4th years left, followed by a good chunk of 6th years. The size of the group was cut in half. “Great!” Mirio said, clasping his hands together. “Now, there are a few people here who were on the team last year.” He started, “but that does not mean you have a guaranteed spot on the team. I won’t be playing favorites here, so I have asked two of my close friends to help out with the try out process.” Mirio said, stepping back to reveal two 6th year students.

One was a bright, bubbly girl with blue hair. The other was a shy looking, anxious boy with messy black hair. He didn’t look at the crowd. “This is the Slytherin Team Captain, Nejri!” Mirio said, introducing the girl, who waved enthusiastically.

“And this is the Gryffindor Team Captain, Tamaki!” Mirio said, and the boy just bit his lip, doing a small, self conscious wave. The Hufflepuff students weren’t so sure that they were comfortable having the other House captains there. 

A third year boy from the back raised his hand to talk. “Why are they here? Won’t they just steal our tactics?” He asked, clearly not happy with Mirio’s decision. Izuku could have sworn he heard Tamaki mumble “I knew they wouldn’t want us here…”

Other people from the crowd spoke their agreements, and Mirio had to quiet them down again. “I understand your concern, but there is no way they can steal our game plans. We don’t actually start worrying about that stuff until the first practice, if you make the team.” Mirio started, “They won’t be assessing you, they’ll just be acting as Beaters and stand in’s, during the drills.” Mirio explained, and a wave of reassurance went over the crowd.

“Speaking of beaters, I’ll be assessing them first. Everyone who is trying out for Beater, follow me. The rest of you go to the stands. I’ll call you over when your position is up. Near the end we’ll be running through quick, two minute practice rounds with everyone.” Mirio explained. 

Tetsu took a deep breath. “Wish me luck guys!” He said, and gave Izuku, Kaminari, and Mina all fist bumps. They all wished him good luck, and watched him depart for his portion of tryouts. Tetsu walked along side Jirou, giving the girl a high five.

“This just isn’t fair.” Mina said with amusement as they watched Jirou and Tetsu walk together, “Those two are unstoppable together. Tetsu has raw power, and Jirou is really swift. They’ve been on the team together since second year.” Mina said, smirking to herself. Mina, Kaminari, and Izuku made their way up to the stands, taking their seats in the middle.

Izuku was very nervous. “Bro, you’re shaking. Just chill out. You’ll do great.” Kaminari said, looking over at Izuku. Izuku bit his lip, and nodded his head, taking a deep, shaking breath.

There wasn’t much conversation; they were all focused on watching Tetsu and Jirou. It looked like Mirio had really set up the perfect drill for the Beaters to do. Tamaki and Nejri both road on slow moving Cloudsweeper brooms, and had to go from one end of the field to the other, while three Bludgers circled the field to try and hit Tamaki and Nejri.

The object of the Beaters was to hit the bludgers away so they wouldn’t get close to the students acting as Chasers. This drill was especially hard, since there was one extra Bludger than usual, and Mirio was hitting them back quickly. Mirio was very clear in his assessing for this drill. If the Chaser was hit at all, the person who was let it slip wouldn’t make the team and would be asked to leave. If the Bludger got too close, or was a near hit, he would let you stay, but you had a slim chance of making the team. Mirio was only accepting the best of the best.

The first “Chaser” that was up was Tamaki. He looked very nervous; it was obvious he didn’t trust that these Beaters would keep him safe. As an extra precaution, he wore a thick helmet and arm pads. Mirio blew a whistle, and sent Tamaki out, as well as the Bludgers.

The first students out were a lanky third year boy, and a muscular seventh year boy. Izuku noticed that Jiriou was not only the smallest one there, but was the only girl trying out for Beater. For some reason, this made Izuku like her even more.

The first students did poorly, with Tamaki getting hit once in the arm, and having a near miss right under his chin. Both the third year and the seventh year were asked to leave when the drill was over.

Nejri was much more excited to be the Chaser, and was very encouraging to the two second year boys who were trying out. Like Tamaki, she also wore a helmet and arm pads. The boys did surprisingly well, only having two near hits the whole time, though Izuku could tell they had no team work, since they spent a lot of time cussing at each other.

Beater tryouts went fairly quick, with most of the students being asked to leave. The last ones to go were Tetsu and Jirou. When Tamaki and the Bludgers were sent out, Tetsu and Jirou made quick work. The two were extremely well coordinated, and their teamwork was unmatched.

Tetsu hit the Bludgers so hard that Mirio was chasing after them, and Jirou was so quick that not a single one got close to Tamaki, much to his relief. By the time the drill was over, it was clear that Tetsu and Jirou would have another season with Hufflepuff Quidditch.

Tetsu and Jirou were dismissed by Mirio, and flew over to the stands, receiving congratulations from all their friends. “You guys were amazing! You’re making the team for sure!” Izuku exclaimed as Mina gave them both hugs. They were very proud of Tetsu and Jirou. The two replaced Mina and Kaminari’s place in the stands, waiting with Izuku until it was his turn.

The majority of students there were trying out for Chaser, and it looked like Mina and Kaminari had some sizeable competition. Izuku had learned that lots of the students going out for Chaser were only there because they didn’t realize Mirio had already claimed the Keeper position. 

This time, Nejri and Tamaki were acting as Beaters, and had to hit Bludgers at the Chasers on their way to score a goal, like in a real game. Mirio would be playing Keeper, to make it extra hard to score. 

The students went out in groups of three, needing to communicate well to pass around the Quaffle. A few students got hit with Bludgers, while others dropped or missed the Quaffle, ending the drill. In the middle, Mina, Tetsu, and Yo were up for their turn.

Izuku was amazed at their skill. Mina was very quick, and started off bringing the Quaffle up the field, giving a blind pass to Kaminari. Kaminari, though lacking in speed, made up for it with cat like reflexes. He was able to roll easily, and dodge better than anyone who had gone before. He carried the Quaffle, before giving a long pass to Yo, who had a very powerful shot on goal, scoring in the center hoop. 

The Chasers all had a few chances to do the drill, and each time Mina, Kaminari, and Yo had scored a goal, or at least got a good shot. When the drill finally finished, the three took their seats in the stands, as confident as ever. 

It was finally time for the Seekers. Izuku was shaky as he stood up. “Good luck Izuku!” Mina said to him excitedly. He received “good luck” remarks from everyone, and got an especially painful shoulder bump from Tetsu. Izuku made his way from the stands, flying over on his new broom. It flew seamlessly, and was able to turn at his slightest movement.

Izuku landed down the ground softly, joining a small group of boys and girls he didn’t know. Mirio touched down on the ground as well, giving them a wide grin. “Alright! So, this drill is fairly simple, and is used by all the Houses for their Seeker tryouts. Basically, I’ll shoot this golf ball,” He started, showing off the small white ball, “into the air one at a time, giving each Seeker ten in total. When you catch one, just bring it back to me so I can shoot the next one. Each Seeker will have a minute after I blow the whistle to spot and retrieve the golf ball before it hits the ground. If you can’t find it, or time runs out, that will count as a fail on that round. The object is to catch as many as possible.” Mirio explained, recieving head nods from all the participants.

The first one to go was a tall, blonde girl, with slim lips and a large nose. She only caught two of them, but did better than the chubby seventh year who caught none of them. One boy was doing fairly well, but crashed into the ground, thinking a dropped Sickle was the ball. Nejri brought him to the infirmary.

There was only two people left. A short, muscular boy with brown hair, that Izuku had never met before. When Mirio shot the balls into the air, the boy didn’t miss a single one. Only on the last did the ball slip out of his fingers when attempting a dive bomb.

Izuku’s mouth was left agape. How was he able to compete with that. If he didn’t get all ten, there was no way he’d be able to make the team. When it was his turn, Izuku mounted his broom, more nervous than he’d been all day.

The first ball was shot into the air, and Izuku was off when he heard Mirio’s whistle. Izuku hovered in the center of the pitch, looking around frantically for the ball, when he spot it! Izuku sped to his right, catching it with both hands. Whipping his head around, he could hear cheers from the stands. Izuku smiled to himself. Having the support of his friends meant a lot, even if they were acting like an annoying cheerleading squad.

Izuku gave the ball back to Mirio, who shot it up again. This time, Izuku knew exactly where it was going, and snatched it before it got near the clouds. The boy who went before Izuku was getting a bit antsy, crossing his arms, and thumping his foot against the ground.

Izuku had a close call on the third ball, almost dropping it as soon as it was caught. On the fourth, Izuku caught the ball right over the Hufflepuff stands. He couldn’t help but reach down for a few high fives from his friends. Izuku was looking sharp, and hadn’t dropped a single ball. When he got to the last one however, the nervousness from before had come back.

Izuku took a deep breath; he could feel his heart pounding hard. If he didn’t get this ball, there was a great chance he wouldn’t be on the team. Mirio shot the ball high into the air, and this time Izuku had no idea where it was going. Izuku flew high into the air, feeling the cold air against his body as he sped to find the golf ball.

The clock was ticking, time was running out. Izuku shot his head around in every direction. He had no clue where the ball was. Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were all standing now, leaning over the railing. They were very nervous, and this time didn’t cheer, not wanting to distract Izuku. All the students who tried out were very focused on Izuku, and Izuku could feel all the eyes on him.

Izuku was starting to panic, his hands getting sweatier as he gripped his broomstick tighter. “Thirty seconds!” He heard, seeing Mirio on the ground with a stopwatch. Izuku sighed. It was time to just give up. He was going to turn around and head back down with the little time he had left, when he spotted it! The ball was crashing down to the ground fast. Izuku shot over as fast as he could, but the ball was falling too quickly.

Mirio started counting down from ten. Mina grabbed onto Tetsu; all of Izuku’s friends were anxious. Izuku went as fast as he could, reaching his arm out. The ball was almost touching his finger tips. 

“10… 9… 8… 7…”

Izuku was heading straight towards the ground, with the ball so close to him. If he didn’t pull back soon, he’d end up like the boy who had gone a few turns before him.

“6… 5… 4…”

Thoughts raced through Izuku’s mind. He had one option left. Right before he hit the ground, he lept off of his broom, reaching his arm as far as he could, trying to grip the ball in his palm.

“3… 2…”

Izuku hit the ground hard, rolling in the dirt, getting scrapes all along his arms, face, and chest. There was a cloud of dust, and nobody could see if Izuku had caught the ball or not. 

“1! Times up!” Mirio called out, rushing over to make sure Izuku was okay. As the dust settled, Izuku pushed himself up, stumbling a little as he stood. With a triumphant grin, he held the ball high, and the stands went wild. He had caught the ball, and made the Hufflepuff team. Mirio took the ball from him, patting Izuku on the back. “Great job! That was really impressive.” He said, giving a thumbs up to Izuku.

The tryouts ended soon after, with the two minute practice rounds going quickly. The stand out students from earlier drills were pretty much uncontested, performing better than everyone else. When the tryouts ended, Mirio had them all gather in the center of the Pitch.

Mirio stood up on the ball crate again, with Nejri and Tamaki to either side of him. “A stellar performance to everyone! I’ve already decided the team members, since I think it was pretty obvious in each position. Just know that if you don’t make the team, please try again next year, or try playing in the club league.” Mirio said, only receiving head nods. The students were all quite tired. 

Mirio started once again. “The Beaters will be the same as last year. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Jirou Kyoka. The Chasers will be Mina Ashido, Kaminari Denki, and Yo Shindo.” He said, with each position receiving a mixture of supportive and disappointed applause.

“Finally, the spot of Seeker. This seasons Seeker will be Izuku Midoriya!” Mirio called out, and Izuku received the most applause of all. Izuku’s smile went ear to ear. He had made the Hufflepuff team.

Mirio quieted the students down again. "Obviously we need a reserve team, just in case anyone here gets injured. Hufflepuff's B team will be Sen Kaibara at Seeker, Yui Kodai, Kosei Tsuburaba, and Hiryu Rin at Chaser, Nirengeki Shoda, and Shikkui Makabe at the Beater postion." Mirio started. "I'll be training all of the reserve Chasers with basic Keeper skills as well, just in case I get injured." Mirio explained, and the reserve team got a round of applause as well. 

After the tryouts were officially over, Izuku walked with his friends back up the path to the castle, after they dropped off their brooms in their Quidditch lockers. Not knowing where the infirmary was, Kaminari led Izuku to where it was on the third floor. Izuku only had a few scrapes and bruises.

When the two made it to the infirmary, they were greeted by a short old lady with grey hair, named Recovery Girl, a former field medic who was the best healer Hogwarts could get their hands on. It only took a few minutes with a quick spell for Izuku to be fully healed. 

“You were so cool! The way you jumped for the ball, it was so sick!” Kaminari exclaimed, recounting the events of the tryouts as they walked down the main stairs. Izuku just laughed a bit. He was very proud of himself, but always felt weird talking about himself. When they reached the bottom, they made a beeline for the Great Hall, where they found Tetsu and Mina waiting for them.

The four talked endlessly about the tryouts, taking their usual seats at the Hufflepuff table for dinner. As they talked, Shouto entered the Great Hall and went right over to them. “How did tryouts go? Did you guys make the team?” He asked, and was met with stories from Mina, Kaminari, and Tetsu. Izuku stayed silent, and met Shouto’s gaze. Izuku gave a small smile.

Shouto smiled back. He wasn’t paying too much attention to the stories, focusing on Izuku. It was like both Shouto and Izuku didn’t realize they were staring at each other, only snapping out of it when Kaminari hit the table dramatically. Shouto’s gaze was still on Izuku. Shouto slid into the seat next to Izuku, with a soft hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Thanks for the broom. It really meant a lot.” Izuku said in a whisper, not wanting to bring too much attention to himself. Shouto got noticeably more nervous, and bit his lip, failing in an attempt to stay cool. 

“How did you know it was me?” Shouto asked softly.

“Well,” Izuku started, “for one you had the same exact broom. I’m guessing it’s your preferred model?” Izuku asked, only to cut off Shouto before he could respond. “Not many kids here use Japanese brooms. Also you’re really bad at pretending to be surprised.” Izuku said with a chuckle, making Shouto laugh a bit as well. “Why did you buy it for me though? You didn’t have to do that. I mean, I’m grateful, but you really didn’t need to do that.” 

Shouto thought for a second before responding. “I guess… you seemed like you really needed it. And you’re my friend, I’m just glad I could help.” Shouto said truthfully, though Izuku had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t the entire reason why.

When Shouto finally left to go back to the Slytherin table, Mina leaned over to whisper in Izuku’s ear. “I think he likes you back.” She said with a sly smile, making Izuku blush. But Izuku’s gaze fell on Shouto again, and he was met with a the same look that Izuku had come to love. Izuku turned to face Mina, his expression now excited and hopeful. He let out a small sigh, looking quite pleased. “I hope so… he’s just… how do I put it? He’s… well, perfect.” Izuku said, finally, biting his lip once again. If today meant anything, it meant that anything was possible, and maybe, just maybe, Izuku had found his soul mate.


End file.
